Starlight
by Ruffletawe
Summary: After everything Feia has gone through, she is aiming to live as freely as possible- and what's freer than becoming a hero? In order to escape Overhaul's influence over her, a hero is what she decides to be. For heroes to save you and then you becoming a hero yourself- just so you could do the same.. How can it be more poetic than that? (Slowburn!IidaxOc)
1. Again, again, and again

**A/N: **Hello! I hope you enjoy this story with a twist of my own OC! BnHa is arguably one of the very best animes I watched- the stories of heroes in modern times is something we all dream of at least once. I just love the story!

This chapter is short, but they will get longer as we progress! All I ask is that you just have fun while reading the story- I made it just for fun, so please excuse anything that may seem outrageous.

**Spoilers!Warning! **As of now while I'm writing this, there will be spoilers from the manga that haven't been shown in the Anime yet, so beware! If you want to know which arc, it's the Overhaul Arc- which will be featured in season 4 of the anime.

That's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Again, again, and again.**

_(12 years before the main story)_

"How is she faring? Any progress yet?"

"She doesn't seem to hold up with her quirk very well. Despite it unusually appearing when she was a baby, the girl can't control it- yet."

"... How unfortunate."

As the two men continue to spectate, the young girl, no older than four years old, struggles as she tries to keep the huge rubble above from falling any further. Her legs shook as she took ragged breaths. Her worn out white dress was drenched in sweat. Her dark, greasy hair fell towards her face and in front of her frantic blue eyes. It made her a bit grateful, knowing that she doesn't have to look on towards the men themselves.

One of them was a bit shorter than the other. He has pale-colored hair and eyebrows that are pointed like clock hand arrows due to his quirk. His thin eyes watch emotionlessly as the girl continues to struggle.

The man beside him is the one that truly scared the girl the most. He has pale skin, short black hair, and sharp eyes. He has a posture that asserts his authority and wears a black mask that covers the bottom part of his face. Arguably, he looked a bit older than the other. His eyes were also looking on emotionlessly at the scene before him.

The girl gasped, falling onto one knee. Her quirk, which allows her to materialize what appears to be glowing poles from her body, begins to crack under the pressure of the rubble. Her arms shook violently from the relentless hold she has to keep up in order for her to not be crushed.

The man with the arrow-like hair spoke again. "It's an improvement from last time. Before, she couldn't even react in time to stop the rubble from crushing her. Then again, she didn't know it was coming until it did."

"Hmm," was all the other man said. "Chrono, make sure to set up the next room once we're done with this. I have other plans for her to stabilize her quirk _quicker._"

_Quicker_.

The girl gritted her teeth from hearing that word from the man with the mask. She doesn't understand what they're talking about most times, but she knew nothing good ever comes out from them.

"As you wish, Chi-... Overhaul," Chrono replied.

"I thought I told you to drop my old name," Overhaul demanded. "It's not a part of me anymore. _Overhaul_ is my new name now."

"Sir, I know, it's just.." Chrono sighed. "Not only is the name sudden, but switching between 'Chisaki' and 'Overhaul' between work and here is still something I'll have to adjust to.."

"Then adjust to it," Overhaul then glared at him. "Don't ever say that name again when we're alone, do you understand?"

"Of course, Overhaul." Chrono then focused back at the task on hand. "Are you sure we can't let the Boss know about what we're doing here?"

"No, he'll just give me a lecture again, like last time," Overhaul scoffed. "The old fool is letting his morals get in the way of the Yakuza- he should focus more on reestablishing our strength again, but he's too stubborn!"

Chrono could only look at him, sensing the frustration from his response. "Then I can see why we're here. It's just you and me that knows about this, correct?"

Overhaul nodded. "Only you and I know about her, which is why I chose this location. It's far away from Boss's range of view, which will make sure he'll never find out," Overhaul then stares at the man. "Unless you want to spill it back to the group.."

"Never," Chrono said with resolute. "I'm a bit offended, really. Have I've not shown you my loyalty through all the heinous acts you ordered me to do?"

Before Overhaul could answer, he noticed the change within the girl.

"Nghh!" The girl gasped exhaustedly. The men watched as the girl helplessly fell onto the ground. Getting on all fours, she used every ounce of strength left to keep herself from completely collapsing. The poles protruding from her back are the only ones left, cracking much more under the increased pressure.

"Tsk, and you were doing so well," Overhaul said to her. "If you used your quirk well enough, you could've pushed all the rubble away with ease." He knelt down in front of her, carefully pulling away from the hair that covered her view.

When the little girl's eyes were met with his, her face instantly turned into dread. She watches fearfully as he raised his hand, reaching out towards her face.

"N-no.." She whimpered. "Please… Not again..!" Meanwhile, the poles she materialized begins to crumble, disappearing in sparkling lights. The rubble shooks violently as it was being held with less and less support.

"It's either this or letting all that rubble above you crush you helplessly. Unlike last time, I don't wanna go through the trouble of sifting through all that mess just to find your parts," He squinted his eyes. "I'm not really a huge fan of messes- you understand me, don't you, Feia?"

The girl, Feia, could only stare back at him with complete fear.

Chrono just simply watched as the girl began to panic. He turns around as he heads towards the exit of the room. "I'll start setting up the next procedure."

"That'll be very much appreciated, Chrono." Overhaul then went back to his task. "I better finish this now.. See you in a second, Feia."

Although things were looking bleak, Feia began to act on impulse. She suddenly deactivated her quirk, allowing the rubble to immediately fall down. Since Overhaul was in close range, he immediately jumped backward as the girl ran right past him.

"Chrono!" Overhaul called out.

"On it!" In an instant, Chrono stood still in his spot at the doorway. Using his quirk, he allowed his hair to wrap around the girl, immediately stopping her in her place. In reality, she was still moving, but his quirk made it so that she's barely is.

Overhaul sighed loudly- loud enough for Feia to know that this wasn't good news. He began to walk over to where she is, almost frozen in place. He knelt down in front of her once more, but this time, his eyes showed anger.

"Thanks to your little stunt, you've only pissed me off even more," Overhaul raised his hands towards her face. "I'm gonna make sure that this will be painful as it'll get."

Without any strength, Feia's eyes slowly widened as his hand moved in closer, a smidge away from her skin.

Then came the pain.

Endless, endless pain.

Just like the day before, and the day before that, and the many days before that as well.

Over and over. Again, again.. And then again.

And then, finally, everything turned black.


	2. Cat Food

**A/N:** Heyo! I couldn't wait, so I decided to write the next chapter after publishing. I'm just really into writing for fun xD

This chapter is a bit longer, and I'm glad! We get to introduce a favorite from the story as well, so get ready!

**Spoilers!Warning! **Remember, this story will contain spoilers for the Overhaul Arc!

I hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Cat Food**

Feia gasped loudly as her eyes snapped open. Her eyes searched around frantically. When she sat up, she instantly felt the soft bedding beneath her. Just that information alone was enough to make her sigh in relief.

She calmed her breathing and began to focus more on her surroundings. Just as she expected, she was back in her room. There was nothing much here: A wooden bed,a cabinet right beside it, and a large metal door that she could never imagine opening. She has tried many times when she was first brought here, but it would usually end up in failure.

The whole room was made of cold walls of concrete. There were no windows at all, which made escape practically impossible.

Feia sighed. Looking towards her left, she could see the plate of food left on the cabinet. Much to her displeasure knowing it was provided from those two men, she couldn't help but reach for it, then bringing the plate onto her lap.

There was only a slice of bed and a cup of water, but it was enough for her. After taking a huge bite of the bread, she drank down her water graciously for her quenched throat. After that, she gave a huge sigh of relief. Despite the lack of it, the food provided was the only bit of comfort left in this place.

_In this place._ She shuddered at her thoughts. For as long as she remembered, this place was all she ever known. From as much as she could pick up about her history, Overhaul has just founded her one day while she was using her quirk at what appears to be by accident.. She doesn't really know much more beyond that. It was by chance that he had a goal in mind, and she was the one that was gonna help him take another step towards it.

Ever since that day, he was able to physically, mentally and emotionally drained her. Day by day, he forced her to do impossible acts that would force her to use her quirk to her utmost limits. He didn't care if she was young. She was just another one of his tools for the grand scheme of things, and he needs- no, _wants_ for her to be ready for it when the time comes.

Feia clutched her arms together, trying to stop herself from shaking again. She remembers the events that took place yesterday, right after she was.. _Reconstructed again_.

That was Overhaul's quirk. With the ability to reconstruct and deconstruct anything, he's almost invincible in Feia's eyes. However, not in a way of fascination.

It's because of his quirk that she's alive today, much to the irony of it. Every time she fails one of their "tests", she would simply die. And then, Overhaul would reconstruct her back to perfect health, as if nothing happens.

He was invincible alright. _Invincibly horrifying._

And this happens again, and all over again. Sometimes, even when she's not dead, she would be too exhausted to continue the next task. Therefore, the man would deconstruct her, _killing her_, just so she would be in tip-top shape again. She could still feel the pain as the whole process happens.

Feia watches as tears began to fall onto the bed sheets. However, she quickly wiped them away. If there's one thing she learned, Overhaul hated it whenever she shows weakness, land crying was one of them. He threatens to "kill" her whenever she does.

However, she knew he wouldn't be able to catch her crying like this. At least, not for now. Every time she's back in her room, it would take what feels like days until either Chrono or Overhaul returns, resuming back to their business with her. Feia doesn't know where they go during these times, but she assumed it has something to do with the _Boss_ person that they keep mentioning.

She got off her bed, letting her bare feet touch the cold, concrete floors. Carefully, she tiptoed her way towards the metal door. Despite having to fail from trying to open it before, she now has a plan that might work.

The door was made so it would have a lock- both inside and outside of this room. This was made not just so only Feia couldn't leave the room, but it was also to keep unwanted people from getting _in_. The door would only open unless one of the locks is opened. The keys to these locks are only within either Overhaul's or Chrono's hands.

Those keys… Feia can't even describe how much she stared at those keys whenever it was possible. Most times, it was only for a second. But those moments were precious as she has now recognized what either key looked like.

She raised her hand, touching the lock in front of her. She then points her index finger towards it, her eyes closed. Focusing immensely, she began to imagine the key that could unlock that door from the inside.

When she has a clear image of the key, she opened her eyes. They almost lit up as she could see that she had successfully materialized a key with her quirk. She even almost smiled.

Feia's quirk, _Materialization_, allows her to materialize anything out of what appears to be glowing, yellow light. So far, she could only make pole-like structures protruding from her body at best- it the quickest thing she could think of in order to withstand the tests they gave her. However, if the object in mind is quite small, she could create something a bit more complicated, as long as she has a clear image of it.

Of course, she didn't mention this part to Overhaul. He and Chrono only assume that she can't make anything complicated yet, and the fact that they don't know is probably the only advantage she has left to get out of his hell hole. Although she was so sure there was more to her quirk, but her circumstances didn't allow her to have the chance to find out.

As Feia held the key she made towards the keyhole, she hesitated. Was she really going to do this? Once she unlocks that door, there's no going back. She probably only has a few days tops to figure out her way out of the building's labyrinth, and even if she successfully get out, what then?

Feia has almost forgotten. She was just four, and for all she knew, the whole world out there is probably isn't better than here. Sure, she at least understood that there are many people out there, but how can she be so sure that they'll be as kind as she hoped?

She shook her head. Overhaul has played with her mind too much for as long as she could remember. She knew his words would always cloud her judgment. If there was any reason as to why she's still here, it's always because of him. Overhaul doesn't even need to physically be here to prevent her escape- all he needs is for her to succumb to fear, and that's just it.

Before Feia knew it, she was pinching herself on the cheek. She has decided. She _will not _be scared of him, at least not for now. She can't, and she won't. If she ever plans to escape, it's now or never.

She placed the key into the keyhole, twisting it.

_Click!_

Feia jerked her finger back, causing the key to diffuse into lights from her shock. Although, it didn't matter. The metal door the impenetrable door that kept her in all this time, was unlocked. and all she needs to do now is to step out of this room.

She turned around, taking everything in. This room, this stupid room that she has been trying to escape for so long seemed so small now. The bed started to look more comforting as if it's offering to take her back in just so she wouldn't take the risks ahead of her.

She then turned to the metal door, inspecting it one last time. There were scratches within the metal, each representing every failed attempt she made from escaping through the door. Even with her quirk, these marks were proof that Overhaul constructed the door sturdy enough to keep her in.

That is, until now.

Feia gulped. Using her strength, she pushed the door outward with all her might.

_Creaak!_

Feia flinched from the noise it made, causing her to stop dead in her tracks. She looked around nervously, waiting for someone to appear and take her back into the room once more.

After a few more moments, she sighed in relief. She was right- no one came after her. Either Overhaul or Chrono was off doing business elsewhere.

She began to push the metal door again. Once she pushed it enough, she sneaked her way through the opening. She stepped into the endless corridors, wondering what to do next. This was the first time she got to walk outside her room without any company.

Feia glanced back at her room. She then nodded with determination.

She needs to get out of here. Fast.

She began to run, taking a sharp turn at her left. She's been taken through that halls so many times that she at least know where each main corridor would lead to.

She continues to run, as fast as her little legs could carry her. As she continues to take turns, she suddenly stopped as she reached a certain hallway.

Feia gulped nervously, knowing exactly what this corridor was. It has all the rooms that she has been taken to for almost her whole life.. Each room where Overhaul would always..

Feia shook her head frantically. She backed away and ran the other direction. Whichever the way may be for leading out of here, _that_ corridor wasn't it.

Feia closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. When she opened them again, she was already determined.

She will find the exit of this place. And she promised herself to never look back.

* * *

It was late into the night. It was a full moon, and the city was dark and quiet, signaling that everyone has gone to bed, resting up for another day tomorrow.

Well, almost quiet.

From above, Shota Aizawa, known as the Pro hero Eraserhead, busied himself as he leaped from one rooftop to another. He wore a completely dark outfit, helping him blend into the night. He had what seemed to be a long white scarf that coils around his neck, and yellow goggles that rarely show his eyes. His long black hair flew messily behind him as the hero tread on.

Keeping a steady pace, he continues to do so as his eyes carefully tread along the terrain below him.

Below, there was a white van driving recklessly as it sped through the streets, showing little care to its driving. Inside were a few robbers, each grinning from ear to ear from their seemingly successful robbery.

"We did it, boys!" The one driving the car cheered. His long tongue cackle along with his laugh.

"Who knew robbing the bank was so easy?! We should've done this a long time ago!" This man has a striking green mohawk.

The last robber, who busied himself with counting the stacks of money in his sack, grinned. "We certainly did one hell of a job! Man, we could go to a resort with this money!" His knuckles, which were made of iron brass due to his quirk, shimmers as he sifts through the money.

The green mohawk scoffed. "A resort? Man, imagine a little more! I say we go to the mountains."

"Hey, I didn't so we could get into _more work!_ Who the hell would want to go to the mountains?!"

"I do, obviously!"

"Resort!"

"Mountains!"

The one with the flickering tongue sighed. "Shut up! You guys better get back to being on the lookout- the cops would be catching on anytime now!"

The other two went back to their seats with resignation, obviously still hung up on where they should go. Unfortunately for them, the hero above wouldn't allow it.

Aizawa squinted. When he finally has a good aim, he leaped off the building, landing straight onto the hood of their white van.

_Bam!_

"What the hell was that?!" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know, you're supposed to be on the lookout!" The driver repeatedly said. He threw a gun towards him. "Go take care of it, I'll drive faster!"

Knuckles sighed angrily as he loaded the gun. After rolling down the car window, he leaned outwards and positioned his body so that he could look upwards.

Aizawa was already on the roof of their car, his weapon ready in hand.

"Hey." The hero greeted.

"What the fu- agh!" The robber was instantly coiled around from his scarf. Before he could react, Aizawa pulled him right out of the window, throwing him onto the street.

"What's going on?!" The driver demanded. After everything he saw from the rearview window, he still couldn't believe his eyes. He then turned towards the one with the green mohawk. "You go check what's up there!"

"Me?!"

"Yes, you, do you see any _other _guys here?!"

"I don't wanna check it out- you go!"

"If you want this car to crash, I swear I _will_ make it happen-"

"Listen, as much fun as it was to listen to you two bicker," Aizawa sighed as the current robbers snapped their heads back towards him in shock, seeing the hero sitting lazily in the backseat. "I have some sleeping to catch up to, and turning you guys in as soon as possible is gonna do me some good."

Just as the driver was about to pull out his gun, Aizawa used his weapon to pull onto his arm, causing the robber to misfire instead.

The driver looked over at the other robber. "What the hell are you waiting for, shoot him!"

The mohawk robber reached for his gun frantically before aiming it towards Aizawa head. "I'll shoot you, I mean it!"

Aizawa didn't hesitate as his foot lurched upward, kicking the other robber square in the jaw. As Mohawk tries to recover, the hero coiled them both together and hurled them right out the driver's side then onto the road.

Aizawa then jumped onto the driver's seat, hitting the breaks. The car screeches as it skids along the road, but eventually, it halted to a stop, steam rising from the engines.

Aizawa stepped out of the vehicle before taking a long stretch. As he turned behind him, he could already see and hear police sirens tunneling through the streets, signaling his time to go.

Unlike most heroes, Aizawa never wanted to be in the spotlight. That's why he works at night, so he could work as a hero without much attention from the media. Unfortunately, this means he would have to lose much more sleep, one of the things he loves doing the most.

Trusting that the police would handle the robbers that he had dealt with, he readied himself before leaping back onto the rooftops and continuing his patrol. As he moves along, he began to wonder about his career in general.

Aizawa has always aimed to be a hero, and that is what he has done. He went to UA, the most prestigious hero school in the country and _passed_. Not only that, but he's currently in his first year as a pro hero, and the actions he took tonight has proven he has done well so far. He has a good quirk and well physicalities, and he gets to spend his free time tending to stray cats in his neighborhood. Thinking it over, Aizawa has achieved everything that he has wanted ever since he was a child.

So, why question it now? Is he not satisfied? Was being a hero the career he was meant to take?

Did he make a _mistake?_

Suddenly, just as his patrol comes towards an end, Aizawa remembered something. He halted to a stop, contemplating his options.

"Shit, it's a bit too late now," He mumbled to himself as he checked the time. It was three in the morning. "I'm gonna have to turn back the other way for that pet store- it's the only one that opens this late.."

Sighing in defeat, Aizawa began to turn back towards the way he came from. The only task he has left is to restock on cat food, then he can turn back home.

Get pet food, go back home, then go to sleep.

It couldn't get any simpler than that, and Aizawa was determined to keep it that way.

Right?

* * *

**A/N:** Will Feia be able to escape?! Will Aizawa answer his own questions?! Will Aizawa finally get some sleep?! _Can Aizawa get the cat food in time?!_


	3. Meeting

**A/N: **Longest chapter I've written so far- Woohoo! I hope you guys are not too tired of these kinds of chapters- we still have a bit to go before the main story!

**Spoilers!Warning! **Do I have to keep saying this for each chapter? xD Anyway, spoilers for Overhaul Arc! Read at your own risk

Now, let's get back to the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting**

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Feia believed that she has finally found the exit out of this crazy maze.

She stood in front of the metal ladder, catching her breath. She has been running nonstop for the last hour, for she feared any second wasted was another risk added to her troubles. To her, it was all worth it because she was now standing in front of her exit out of here.

She tilted her head upwards, wondering where the metal bars would lead to. It appeared to be that this whole place was built underground- that would explain why she never was able to find any windows here. This place was chosen by Overhaul, after all, and was determined to keep it a secret.

Feia took a deep breath, steadying herself. She then clutched onto the metal bars and began to climb upward. If was hard, at the very least. She was both cold and hot- cold from the suddenly chilly air as she climbs higher, and hot from all the running earlier. She was exhausted, but still, she trudges on. Every time she reaches for another bar, her thoughts began to wander off within her mind.

_I'm about to be free.. Free!_ Feia felt her spirits lifted from the idea. However, as quick as hope came back to her, so did the doubts.

_What am I supposed to do once I'm outside? _It was true, she doesn't have much knowledge about the society she lives in. Her head is only filled with whatever torments she has lived through. All she ever knew was anything she could pick up from whatever Overhaul or Chrono would say, whether it's directed at her or not.

She suddenly stopped. Now that she thought about it, there were some interesting conversations she heard from time to time. Her eyes squinted as she thought harder, trying to remember at least one that could be useful for her.

Ah, there was one- it was a moment where she believes it stood out from the rest of them. It was months ago when Overhaul was in the middle of escorting her from her room..

* * *

_(A few months ago)_

Feia walked quietly next to Overhaul, shifting her gaze towards the floor as she did. It was another day of "training," and she has already learned the only way to cope with it is to follow along silently and get through with it as quick as possible.

Overhaul was silent himself, for he felt no need to tell her anything. He was also in a particularly foul mood today- his little talk with the Boss earlier didn't really end well. The old man wasn't really keen on Overhaul's suggestions, and he could only reply back with his doubts and worries for the path Overhaul is taking on.

Overhaul gritted his teeth. Why can't the old man see that all he wanted was glory for the Yakuza again? Ever since the world has begun to live is a hero-based society, the Yakuza groups have no choice but to crawl and rot away as the heroes continue to shine brighter. The boss should know more than anything that all he wanted was to bring power back to their group.

So why wouldn't he listen? Why can't the Boss just let him proceeds with his plans?! So what if his planned actions may seem to be extreme and immoral- It just doesn't make sense to someone like Overhaul.

It's because of Boss's disapproval of his plans that Overhaul has gone as far as doing _this_. Feia was someone that he came across by a stroke of luck- he felt the gears turning in his head as his plan began to fall into one place.

And Feia was just another pawn of it.

He internally sighed. No one would listen to him, except for Chrono. The Boss would never agree to his plan, and the Yakuza will continue to rot as society continues to rely on the heroes to come to their beckoning call.

".. Damn heroes," Overhaul mumbled, not yet realizing that it was all loud enough for his company to hear. "If it weren't for them, the Yakuza would've never-"

"What are heroes?" Feia quickly asked. She never heard Overhaul say anything besides regards to her training and his business back at home. So, this new term, _heroes_, was something completely new to her.

When the girl tilted her head to meet his face, she immediately regretted asking. She could see the complete hatred in his eyes, but for once, it wasn't directed at her. She felt like it was for something else, but it still didn't fail to make her start shaking from where she stood.

Overhaul continues to stare down at her. Clicking his teeth in anger, he started walking once more. "They're nothing but scum of the society," he turned to look back. "You better not mention them _ever_ again, you understand me?"

Feia quickly nodded and forced her legs to catch up, her gaze back onto the floor. She clutched her hands together as her mind filled not only with fear but a bit of curiosity as well.

_Heroes.. Can they be different from Overhaul?_

* * *

Feia gasped as she recalled the memory. Thinking back on it now, she always dismissed the look in Overhaul's eyes as nothing but complete hatred for heroes, but the back of her mind always knew she felt something different.

It wasn't fear, but she felt there was something else in them that resembled it.

_Heroes.. Why does he hate heroes? Are Heroes bad? Overhaul is as bad as well... So, are they even worse than him?_

Feia almost panic at the thought. Overhaul did mention that they're the scum of society- at least, that's his evaluation of them. This means that they're well known, which then means they're everywhere in this society.

The girl stopped climbing, trying her best to recollect her thoughts. All this thinking was making her head hurt and more confused than ever. She didn't even know why she chose that memory to begin with- she just thought it was interesting to see that for once, there was something that made the invincible Overhaul so.. Not invincible.

She let that thought sink in for a second. For Overhaul to be not invincible for once- was that possible?

_Heroes.._

Feia clenched her grip tightly. She resumed back to climbing, now with another goal in mind.

First, get outside. She was quite curious to experience the outside world, and she needs to learn about it fast once she does.

Then, find a hero. Either they're good or bad, anyone was better than spending another day with Overhaul himself.

And finally.. She wasn't sure what to do after that. All she knows right now is that she was determined to keep her new goals in check, no matter the cost.

* * *

"Thank you for your purchases, make sure to stop by again!" The store clerk said as he waved goodbye as Aizawa starts to head out the door.

Aizawa yawned as he stepped out into the night, using his free hand to scratch the back of his head. His other hand was busy carrying the bag of cat food that he has just purchased. He was too tired to go back jumping over rooftops, so he settled with walking home instead.

As the hero walked along the quiet streets, he took his time and enjoy the refreshing cold air. It wasn't long before Aizawa retreats back to where his thoughts left off.

For all Aizawa could confirm, he doesn't hate being a hero. Although he doesn't show it, he was fond of his job and the good he could provide to his city. Sure, it's hard work, but in the end, Aizawa just doesn't mind.

The next question he asked himself was why he decided to become a hero. The answer to that question isn't very clear either- maybe it was his inner childlike admiration for heroes that decided to stick with him through his whole life, no matter how much more demeanor he has gotten over the years.

UA can't be the reason for his sudden feelings either. If anything, his time spent at UA was arguably one of the very best years of his life thus far. Seeing the growth between the students and himself through their years was something he could admire very much. The teachings he gained from it was so valuable, that it still resides in his heart and values to this very day.

_Teaching… _The gears began to churn in Aizawa's mind. "Hm, maybe-"

Aizawa suddenly stopped. In a split second, he readied his capturing weapon. The bag of food he was carrying dropped onto the ground, much to his displeasure.

He stared ahead, trying to find the source of the noise he has heard just now. His mind went through the endless possibilities of what it could be, making sure he's prepared for anything he'll have to face.

_Clang!_

Aizawa's eyes immediately shifted towards the manhole cover, which was only a few feet in front of him. The lid shifted as if something below was trying to push it off. The hero took a stance, preparing himself once whatever is inside to come right out.

Feia heaved as she pushed into the manhole cover. However, the position she was in made it awkward- there were some instances where she almost fell off the ladder and would've ended up back onto the ground.

She let go of her hold, gasping. Taking another deep breath, she used her quirk to assist her. Glowing rods protruded from her back, pushing upwards and against the lid. Using her free hand, she pushed as well.

At last, the manhole cover popped open then landing onto the ground with a loud thud. Carefully, Feia tilted her head to look outwards. It was dark, so she assumed it was nighttime. She then slowly began to climb upward, lifting her head over the opening.

Feia's breath was instantly taken away.

All around her, there were numerous buildings, many towering high towards the sky. There were street lamps planted on either side of the street, stretching farther than she could see. Everything was dark and quiet, but this was enough to put her in awe.

Wanting to see more of what's around her, she shifted her body so that she could face the rest of the view behind her.

Although, instead of seeing the other end of the street, her eyes were met with a tall, slender man with long dark hair. He had something in his hands, and his stance was not comforting at all.

There was a moment of silence between them. It wasn't until the man spoke up first to break it.

"What in the world-"

Without even thinking, Feia went back down, pulling the manhole cover back where it once was.

* * *

Okay, so Aizawa was _not _prepared for what he just saw.

Just now, right before him was a little girl. If it wasn't for his shock, he would've noted the overall look she has- worn out clothing and messy hair. That wasn't normal- heck, popping out of nowhere from a manhole wasn't normal either.

So when the girl escaped back down, the hero didn't hesitate. He immediately ran over to the manhole cover, ready to take action. The only problem is that he wasn't sure what was the best course of action to take first.

Using his capturing weapon, he pulled the lid off again. Peering downwards, he could see metal bars guiding downwards to whoever knows where. Unfortunately, he couldn't spot the girl, which means she must've already made it back further down.

Grunting, Aizawa jumped downwards. To cut the time, he used his capturing weapon to latch onto the highest bar, making sure that he would stop and suspend himself just barely above the ground. After reaching a desirable height, he unlatched his weapon.

Aizawa landed onto the ground with a thud. He quickly pulled his goggles into his place as he was now in an unknown area, which means anything could happen. Once he has decided that it was safe, the hero began to trudge along.

It didn't take long before he noticed the vast corridors and hallways within this place. He was shocked- how could he have not noticed this kind of place before after all those patrols he has been through?

As he continues to take a series of turns, which he has to make on a whim, his mind wandered back to the little girl. He wasn't sure why she was here, but something was definitely off. For starters, she was by herself in the middle of the night, and in this place of all places. Secondly, her clothing wasn't normal either. Thinking back on it now, Aizawa could've sworn that there were bandages beneath them.

And her eyes.. The moment she noticed his presence, they instantly turned into fear. Aizawa has seen children scared before- hence his whole demeanor and everything wasn't that welcoming. But, the look that this girl gave was different, as if it was on another whole new level.

Aizawa stopped when he reached a certain corridor. This one was different from the rest has seen. It was much longer and has a series of doors from either side. The hero carefully made his way down before heading towards the closest door to him.

After hesitating, he pushed the door open and took shelter from behind the wall, his weapon readied. When nothing came towards him, he shifted his body so he could be facing inside the room.

The first thing that hit him was the smell. It was horrid. Aizawa was ready to believe that there was probably a dead body there. After assessing the map of the room, he stepped in.

He first walked up towards the rubble that was placed in the middle of the room. It confused him, for there wasn't anything in the room that seemed to have collapsed and explained where all this rubble could've come from.

He got back up and looked around some more. On the floor, there were some stains. He knelt downward, deciding to give a further inspection. Although the substance was dried, he was able to pinpoint exactly what it was.

It was blood.

Aizawa immediately stood back up, his nerves being on high alert. His instincts tell him that he needs to get out of here. He could've called for backup, and wait for more heroes to arrive and assist him. He _needs _to.

But, eventually, he brushed off the idea- he wants to gain more knowledge of this place before he does. As he walked out of the room, he decided to check all the other rooms as well.

From one room to the next, they all ended up in the same conclusion. Each room has its own unique contraption and splatter of blood, which gives off an eerie idea and what had happened. From what Aizawa could come up with, this whole corridor was made for torture, which doesn't put his mind at ease at all.

After Aizawa has inspected the last room, he shut the door. Something was bugging him in his mind during the whole exploration, but it didn't really dawn upon him until now.

The girl. She was kept in poor clothing and was covered in bandages. The scared look in her eyes was never that vivid to him until now.

Aizawa raced through the hallways, taking whatever turns he hasn't made yet. He felt utterly stupid for not realizing it earlier. If this place was made to be hidden just so it could proceed with something as horrifying as whatever he saw in those rooms, and the girl is apart of it.. He doesn't even wanna imagine the rest.

Aizawa began to understand the situation now. If what he was thinking is correct, then he needs to find the girl and then leave, _fast._

He could only hope that he wasn't too late.

* * *

How long has she been running? Feia couldn't recall at all. All she knew was that the moment she saw that man, she booked off.

She can't help but feel foolish- what if he was there to help her? She then brushed off the idea. She can't confirm if he was, and she wasn't sure if she should've stayed long enough to find.

The biggest problem for her is _trust_. All those days she spent here underground crushed her hopes of expecting things to ever get better. Besides Chrono and Overhaul themselves, she has never really met anyone else- at least before just now.

She slowed down her pace and allowed herself to catch her breath. She began to realize that running back here wasn't helping her at all. If anything, it made her plans moved backward instead of forward. The idea bummed her out. There were many other ways she could've done instead of being back here.

She could've just run away _above _the ground, for starters. The whole reason why she was doing this in the first place was to _leave_, not go back.

Feia sighed as she resumed walking. Her body was tired, and her brain was even more exhausted from all indecisive moves she made. Her whole plan didn't work at all.

Her mind wandered back to the man she saw. She couldn't really make out of what to feel about him- scared? She felt like she should, but something at the back of her mind tells her she doesn't have to be.

Unfortunately for her, she'll find out the answer to that question much sooner than she thought.

* * *

Eventually, the hero was able to pick up footsteps, and he could tell they belonged to someone small. He pressed himself against the wall. He didn't expect to find the girl this fast, but he wasn't willing to risk scaring her off just yet.

Soon, the footsteps slowed down. Not long after, he began to hear ragged breaths. Aizawa could only assume she must've run senselessly the moment she got back down here.

He listened carefully. He heard her moving again but walking this time. Unfortunately, the footsteps were getting closer, and Aizawa was pretty sure she would book off again if she sees him.

He decided. If he was going to rescue her, then he'll have to make her trust her.

Before she could make the turn, Aizawa was the first to jump out. The first look he saw on the girl was in utter surprise- she didn't really expect to see him again so soon. Soon enough, she prepared herself to run off again.

"Wait!" Aizawa called out to her. It sort of helped, since she stopped dead in her tracks. However, she was still tensed whenever he attempts to get closer.

Aizawa took off his goggles before kneeling on the floor. He also wrapped his capturing weapon back around his neck. He learned that if want to gain her trust, he needs to make himself less demeaning- if that was even possible.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," He reassured. "I'm here to help."

When he held out his hand towards her, the girl didn't take it. She still has a look of uneasiness on her face, as if deciding whether Aizawa's words were the truth.

The hero chews on his lip, wondering on what to do next. He's not usually good with kids- that's usually a trait he would describe for his friend Yamada- another hero who is also a good friend of his.

Slowly, he positioned himself once more. He was now sitting cross-legged, which he preferred a lot more over kneeling.

"What's your name?" Aizawa asked. As long as he keeps talking, he was bound to get her to say something back.

The girl gulped. "It's.. Feia." She spoke with such fragileness- it felt so long since she could speak not out of fear, but in a decent conversation.

"Okay, Feia.. It's a nice name."

"What's yours?" Feia quickly asked, not realizing that she did until the words flew from her mouth.

"My name is Shota Aizawa- But I prefer you call me Aizawa," He paused for a bit, wondering if he should add more. "I'm mostly known as the 'Erasure hero: Eraserhead'."

There, something immediately clicked. Her muscles relaxed a bit as she took in his words. Aizawa could see her eyes widened in surprise, but it was more joyful.

"You're a hero?!" Feia asked as clenched her fists in excitement.

"..Yes."

Feia looked like she was gonna asked much more, but she stopped. She shifted her gaze away as her excitement left away as quickly as it came. Finally, she decided to open her mouth again.

"What are heroes? Are they bad?"

Aizawa was surprised by her question. From the way she reacted before, he assumed she would've known whom heroes are. Still, he obliged.

"Heroes are people who use their quirks to protect the people. They- I mean, _we_, are trained to protect them from all kinds of dangers- such as Villains."

This made the girl tilt her head back up. Her face shows satisfaction and relief from the answer he gave, which in return gave Aizawa relief himself.

"Then.. you're a good person?"

"I am a Pro hero, after all," He replied. "So, yes- I guess that makes me a good person."

Suddenly, Feia walked towards him, much to Aizawa's surprise. As she quickly closed the distance between them, she bent forward, inspecting him closely. For a four-year-old, she sure does know how to make the man uncomfortable.

"What's that?" She asked, pointing at his capturing weapon.

He pulled onto one end of it as he passed it to her, allowing Feia to grasp onto it. "It's my capturing weapon- something I use whenever I get into fights."

"Heroes have to fight?"

"In this kind of world, unfortunately, yes."

Feia let her eyes trailed onto the cloth. She expected it to be soft, but it felt firm as well. Judging by how long it was, she couldn't believe she couldn't imagine someone being able to control it.

She then pointed to his goggles, which was also around his neck. "And, what about that?"

Aizawa pulled the goggles up, letting it sit upon his face. "These are googles- they're were specially made so my eyes could adapt to them."

"Why? Are your eyes important?"

"It has something to do with my quirk."

"Your quirk.." Feia whispered. She has always thought quirks were curses- either that was from Overhaul's beliefs or her own, she wasn't sure. All she knew was that if it wasn't for her own, she wouldn't be in this mess in the first place.

"What is your quirk like?" She asked, pushing those previous thoughts behind her.

And just like that, the two spent the whole hour talking. It was tiring for a man like Aizawa, but he pushed through it. As for Feia, she became more and more comfortable with the man, which was very new to her.

She liked Aizawa. The more she asked questions, the more she learned about Aizawa's life. And she listened to all of his words in fascination.

He really was a good guy.

She never thought it was possible to not hate someone for once.

For the very first time... She felt happy. Safe. All those feelings that she has been detached off for so long.

Before any of them knew it, Feia has tears streaming down her cheeks. Instinctively, she tried to rub them away. She was afraid that Aizawa might hate to see her cry- just like Overhaul always had.

"I-I'm sorry, I just.. I-" She couldn't find the excuse for herself.

Not before long, she felt something patted her on the head. As she peered through her fingers, she could see that it was Aizawa's hand.

The hero just continued to rub her head in a comforting way. "You have nothing to apologize for, absolutely nothing."

Lifting her head, she reached out to touch the hand he reached out with. Slowly, she used her own hands to grasp onto his.

The first thing she noticed that it was so unlike Overhauls'- his hands always felt cold and cruel, Aizawa hand actually made her feel happy, warm, and safe.

She knew she had found a hero to trust.

Aizawa let her continue to hold his hand, knowing that she would prefer to do so. After a moment of silence, he decided to speak again.

"When first saw you, opening that cover... Are you trying to leave this place?" Feia has only nodded, clutching onto his hand tighter.

"I want to get out here.." She whispered. "I want to leave this place forever and never look back.."

A twinge of guilt suddenly came to Aizawa. He wants her to leave this place as well. This is not the type of life a kid like her should ever be living.

Aizawa knelt beside her. "Do you know why you're being held here?" He instantly regretted saying those words. He watches as Feia instantly clutched onto her head as she shut her eyes.

Soon enough, she composed herself. She looked uneasy, but she eventually spoke. "They.. They keep me here because of my quirk.. They want me to-"

"That's enough, Feia." The sudden order came from the shadows, much to the two's surprise.

The girl's eyes widened. She knew that voice anywhere.

Aizawa instantly took action. He put on his goggles and prepared the binding cloth. "Who's there?!" he demanded.

Feia's breath started to quicken. It couldn't be- it should've been at least a few more days before he would return. Was this her punishment for leaving? Because of her, Aizawa will also be in trouble- and that didn't sit well with here.

"Come out, I won't warn you again!" Aizawa warned. He made sure to move Feia behind him, making her stay out of view.

When he heard footsteps behind him, he immediately shot the cloth, aiming towards whoever it may be.

However, what appears to be an extended arrow zipped through the air and cut the binding cloth that was heading towards its user. Soon enough, Chrono walked out of the shadows. However, he kept a bird-like mask on which was new to Feia.

"I knew something must've been wrong when the alert for the entrance was triggered not just once, but t_wice_," He stared at Feia, who hid behind Aizawa even further.

His gaze then returned to Aizawa, who was still in a fighting stance. Whatever may happen, the hero's most important mission is to get Feia out of here.

Chrono sighed. "Well, this is quite the mess you made here Feia.. You've just had to allow a hero right into our base, didn't you?"

"I'm sorry.. Feia whimpered. She didn't say it to anyone in particular, but she continues to apologize. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry-"

"Feia," Aizawa said. He quickly lowered himself and quickly propped her onto his back. "As I've said before, you have nothing to apologize for, alright?"

"Nothing, _nothing?!_" Chrono barked. "Because of her, I'm now going to have to clean this up before Over-" He stopped. He doesn't know how much the hero before him knows, and he doesn't intend to have any information slip from him.

He continued. "The point is, I'll be taking the girl off your hands. That way, you'll stay _alive._ Sounds like a pretty good deal, hm?"

"Fat chance," Aizawa responded. "That's not what heroes are supposed to do."

Chrono gave an audible sigh. "Alright, as you wish," Suddenly, his arrow-shaped hair lurched towards them.

"If you want to be a hero so bad, then you can go ahead and die like one!"

* * *

**A/N: **Ooh, just when you think everything was going well! Chrono just had to appear at the end, smh -_-

While reading this over, I can see that I have a habit of having each character going into deep thinking about their lives. Is that a good thing? I guess that depends on the pacing. Speaking of pacing, I just can't seem to do it that well, haha;;

Well, I hope you enjoyed the story! Until next time!


	4. Escape

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry, it took a while- was busy with some couple of things! I'm a bit more ashamed that this chapter is shorter than the last, despite how long it took for me to post it. Well, I'll try to make it up in the next one!

**Spoilers!Warning! **Again, some spoilers for the Overhaul Arc! I think I'll keep adding this until we reach the start of the main story- by then I think it's safe to say it's all good!

Well then, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Escape**

"If you want to be a hero so bad, then you can go ahead and die like one!" Using his hair, the long extending arrow cuts through the air as it heads towards the hero.

Aizawa jumped away from the incoming attack. Using his quirk, his hair stands up and eyes flashed red as he stared into his opponent.

His quirk, _Erasure_, allows him to nullify another person quirk just by staring at him. Although, once he blinks or loses his concentration, his quirk will lose effect on them. Also, if the target's quirk is a mutant type with appendages, then his quirk will not be as effective.

Unfortunately, this is one of those cases where Aizawa once again has to face a mutant type quirk. The arrowhead-like hair continues to zip through the air as it chases its target. Aizawa continues to dodge, but he knows this act can't last forever if he doesn't do something.

The hero deactivated his quirk, allowing his eyes to return back to normal and let his hair stand down. Pulling out his binding cloth, he considered facing Chrono head on once more. However, he's clearly at a disadvantage if he does so. Not only does he have to be weary of the arrows coming after him, but he also has Feia on his back, which would make mobility a bit more restricted.

_Zip!_

The hero dodged, barely managing to miss it as the arrow cut through his sleeve. Aizawa gritted his teeth.

Without hesitating, he turned the other way from he came from, holding Feia tightly. For now, he plans to escape through the entrance, and then he'll improvise from there.

"Come back here, Feia!" Chrono called out to them. He clicked his teeth in frustration. He knew that he needs to stay completely still in order to use his quirk, which makes it quite a disadvantage for attacking in motion. However, he needs to get the girl back, or it'll be his head that'll be serving to Overhaul.

Meanwhile, the hero rushed his way through the corridors. Although Aizawa has only been here once, he makes sure to note his pathway back to the outside, knowing that it'll be useful later on for times like this.

Feia shut her eyes as the hero ran, her hands clutching onto his shirt tightly. During the whole ordeal, she felt horrified and terrible. Now that Chrono knows of her attempt to escape, she knows that Overhaul will not go easy on her punishment. She shivered at the endless possibilities.

"Feia," Aizawa called out to her as he continues to look ahead. "I know that everything seems scary right now, but I need you to stay calm for a bit- can you do that for me?"

His sudden words snapped Feia out of her thoughts. The girl looked at him. Despite the situation they're currently in, even she can tell how composed Aizawa still was.

"H-How can I? If Chrono catches us.. Then.." Feia shuddered once more. Just the thought of having to go back to her "normal" life is too much for her to consider.

"It's normal to be scared," Aizawa interjected. He made a sharp turn to the right before speaking again. "I don't know how to handle that guy back there, and I'm not even sure if I can escape him in time. If anything, I'm scared, too."

Feia was surprised. Although Aizawa admits to being scared, he sure as heck doesn't look like it. How can someone that looks so calm be scared at the same time?

"If you're scared, then why.." Her words trailed off- she wasn't exactly sure how to finish her question.

"It's because I'm a hero," Aizawa answered. "It's my job to rescue people, even if I am scared."

_Even if I am scared_.. Those words echo in Feia's mind. She was at awe at what Aizawa has told her. Are all heroes like Aizawa? Do they also continue to fight, even if they're scared out of their wits?

Heroes- she only knows one so far, which is Aizawa. No wonder Overhaul hates them- they're the complete opposite of what he is.

Before she knew it, she was beaming at the thought. All her thoughts and worries seem to wash away as she continues to.

"Aizawa.. Heroes are cool..!" Feia said, voicing out her thoughts.

Aizawa grinned at her words. "Oh? You think so?" He was glad she felt that way- she wasn't shivering anymore, which means he was able to wash her fears away.

After a few more turns, Aizawa has finally made it to a corridor that leads to the ladder. The hero continues to moves forward- with his binding cloth, he could quickly climb faster and get them both-

_Zip!_

"Watch out!"

_Crack!_

Aizawa barely heard her as he jumped away in time. Chrono's arrow stuck where they were standing just hard enough to put a dent to the wall behind them. The hero skidded a bit as he landed from the sudden movement. He then cursed himself, realizing that he is now farther from the entrance they needed to leave.

Chrono stepped towards them, his arms crossed in disapproval. "Feia, if you want this so-called hero to live, then you better get back here, _now._"

Feia gulped, her fear returning once more. Chrono wasn't as scary as Overhaul is to her, but even the man himself did some unforgivable things that she will never want to witness again.

However, when she realized that Aizawa was keeping a firmer grip on her, she began to calm down. Although she shut her eyes close, she shook her head firmly, refusing to follow his order.

Chrono gritted his teeth. If it wasn't for his anger, he would be in disbelief at Feia's behavior. He was so sure that because of the regiment they put her through each and every day, they would've crushed her spirits enough to a point where she should've obeyed him.

But, she didn't. And that makes him furious.

Chrono stood still once more, activating his quirk. Only this time, he decided to use the other arrow-like hair from the back of his head. With the arrow from the top of his head and the one from the back, the whole corridor echoed as the arrows ricocheted from the walls.

Aizawa kept dodging from left to right, but he could feel the weariness coming to him. He's getting tired, and eventually, he will lose focus just enough for one of those arrows to strike him. He needs a plan, and fast.

"Feia, I need you to tell me about his quirk!" Aizawa called out as he again narrowly dodge another strike.

"His quirk?" She yelped as Aizawa once again dodged. This time, the arrow almost struck her face. "W-what kind of things you want to know about it?"

"Anything- tell me everything you know about it!"

Feia recalled back her memories of Chrono's using her quirk in front of her all those times before, but she tries her best to focus on the true mission here. "His quirk allows him to slow you down," She started. "If they're able to touch you, even just a small cut, then you'll either be slowed down for a minute or an hour."

"Tch, that's some troublesome quirk!" Aizawa hurriedly placed his goggles back on. Using his quirk, his eyes flashed red and his hair stands up, just like before. He knows that he couldn't stop the arrow coming towards them, but he could at least disable his quirk factor to make it easier.

Chrono narrowed his eyes in frustration. Ever since he saw Aizawa's used the quirk from their earlier meeting, he felt like he knew he has seen it before. Seeing Aizawa activating it once more finally made him remember, recognizing the hero that he is.

"This is your last warning, _Eraser head!_ Just because you erased my quirk, doesn't mean I can't kill you- give her back if you ever want through another day!"

"I already told you, birdface, I'm not giving her back!" As Aizawa continues to dodge, he returned his focus back to the girl. "Is there anything else, Feia?" Aizawa urged.

"I-I don't.. Oh!" It dawned upon her as she realizes she forgot another important factor to Chrono's quirk. "He has to stay still for his quirk to work- once he moves, he can't use it!"

Aizawa nodded. "So he's not too hard as I thought he would be.."

Suddenly, the hero took a huge jump backward from where he was standing. Making sure Chrono was still well within his view, he prepared his binding cloth. As the arrows began to strike towards them, he used his weapon to strike towards exactly where Chrono was standing.

Unfazed, Chrono casually willed his arrows to snap the cloth before it would've reached him. He watches as the cloth falls to the floor.

"Is that all you got, hero?!" Chrono taunted as he looked back. "I didn't know you would try to use the same old trick twice!"

However, what he saw pulled him out of his taunts. After being distracted from the binding cloth, Aizawa took the chance to bolt right out of there, heading for the ladder.

Unfortunately, Aizawa underestimated his opponent quite a bit. Chrono reacted fast enough to willed one of his arrows to strike towards them. Aizawa turned his head and activated his quirk just in time before the arrow him in right on the mark.

_Zip!_

"Agh!" Aizawa cried out as he fell, making sure it was face first so it wouldn't hurt Feia. The cut from his ankle that the arrow caused began to ooze blood, much to Feia's horror.

"Aizawa, are you okay?" Feia asked in a panic. Because of the fall, she has to slide off his back as the aftermath. "I'm so sorry, if you didn't have to carry me, maybe you could've-"

"I'm fine," Aizawa reassured, patting her head for comfort. "It's not a deep cut.."

"But _I can_ make it a deep cut if I wanted to," Chrono interjected. He was now only a few feet away from them, much to Aizawa's displeasure. The arrows from his hair were steadily moving around him, ready to strike if the hero books for it again. "I was only playing nice back there- if I wasn't holding back, I would've struck something more vital already."

Aizawa pushed Feia behind him as he took his fighting stance. When he tried to ready his capturing weapon, he was shocked at the low supply of it. He cursed at himself for not noticing it until now- after those times when he used it against Chrono, he didn't bother to notice how much of cloth his opponent was cutting off.

Without wasting a second, the hero quickly placed Feia onto his back. Using what was left of his binding cloth, the hero swung his way upwards, trying to get out of this place as quick as he could.

"This is getting pathetic, Eraser head.. If you run away, this means I can use my quirk without any restrictions!"

Chrono rushed towards the metal bars as he began to climb. At his current speed, he wouldn't be able to catch up to Aizawa's. However, he doesn't feel like he needs to. Making sure to stay still, the arrows whipped through the air as it chases towards the hero.

Aizawa watches as the arrows get closer, only mere seconds from striking him down. Making sure his backside was facing away from the dangers, the hero braced himself for the impact.

Except, it didn't come.

_Crack!_

The arrows suddenly were deflected away after they were struck with something else. Aizawa's eyes widened as he realized that what was responsible were extending glowing rods. Turning his head back, he could see that Feia has climbed herself over his shoulders. Her arms were reached out, and each hand has a glowing rod connected to it.

"Feia.." Aizawa called out of her, mainly in awe. "You've saved us."

That bought out of Feia's daze. After realizing what she has done, she was shocked. "I.. Did I do that?" She was in disbelief. A moment ago, when she saw Aizawa defending her from the incoming arrows, the thing she wished for the most was for the man that saved her to not be hurt. And before she knew it, this happened.

"Feia!" Chrono called out. "How dare you defy me?! When you get back here, I swear, I'll-"

After taking a deep breath, Aizawa heaved themselves out of the manhole. Using his weapon, he sealed the manhole cover back in its place, but he knew it would be futile to stop the villain beneath them.

As the hero took off once more, he could feel the sharp pain from his ankle. He winced from it, but he doesn't have time to take a break. He needs to get out of here fast, look for help, and then-

"Feia," Aizawa called out. He can feel his mind was being overwhelmed- he needed a brief distraction from all of it. "I'm sorry it took so long.. Are you alright? Feia?"

When the girl didn't respond, A million thoughts raced through his mind of what could've been wrong. Snapping his gaze towards her, he felt a wave of relief washed over him when he realized none of them were the case. Instead, it was something more comforting.

Granted, Feia has already seen the streets when she first popped out of that manhole, but that was only for a short moment before she quickly went back down again. Now that she's on the run- well, the running part is mostly on Aizawa's part- her breath once again is taken away from all the sights around her.

Aizawa just studied her a bit more before turning his gaze back on the road. He'll let her enjoy this moment a little bit longer.

And, well, he was right. It was just for a little longer before her special moment was disturbed.

"Come back here, Feia!" The sounds of Chrono's voice riveted through the streets, bringing both of the escapees out of their thoughts. Aizawa clicked his teeth in annoyance as Feia tightened her grasp.

When he turned to look back, he could see that Chrono was still hot on their heels, which was somewhat relief for them. As long he's in pursuit of them, he won't be able to use his quirk. Still, it doesn't mean he wouldn't stop at any time and bring those arrows out all over them again.

Reaching into his pouch, Aizawa pulled out his phone. He felt like it was time to call for backup, and he knew just the one who would still be up this late on this particular night.

* * *

The chair spun repeatedly as the man with striking, long blonde hair that spiked upwards continues to spin it once more. He has green eyes behind triangular sunglasses and a small mustache. To top it off was the wide grin he almost always wears- especially to music.

His costume has an overall dark theme. The collar of his black jacket was folded up, and he has fingerless gloves to allow his expressional hands to move and about. He wears a leather belt around his waist, and long pants that match the color of his jacket. Lastly, the most noticeable feature of his outfit was speakers that lay around his neck, which makes you question how the man was able to wear it in the first place.

He continues to silently jam out to the tunes within his radio station, using his hands to move around as he follows along with the music. It's a late Friday night, which means he gets to work on his radio host job besides his usual hero one.

As the song came to an end, an eccentric man turned back on his mic as he cleared his throat.

"_HEY THERE, LISTENERS!_," He spoke with a huge audacity before deciding to lower it. "It's your radio host here, Hizashi Yamada- also known as _Present Mic!_ Welcome back to the late-night radio show: _Put Your Hands Up Radio,_ where we play nonstop music for the rest of your Friday's night~"

Present Mic then proceeded to pull up a playlist, preparing the next few songs he has planned for already. "Next up is this playlist that I made particularly for, what do people call it- them '_Sad Boy_' hours. What's interesting about this playlist is that I-"

Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrated on the desk. Usually, he would ignore them for the sake of doing his job as a radio host, but he was compelled to check it when he saw who the sender was.

_**Aizawa**__: Mic._

_**Aizawa**__: I need your help. _

_**Aizawa**__: Can't say much, but I need you here and the police checking this other __place._

Aizawa then sends two addresses- one for the police, and one for his friend to go to himself. Mic wasn't sure why Aizawa wouldn't add more details, but the fact that he even messaged him during the night is enough to add concern.

"-And I, uh.." Present Mic then motioned to his staff, signaling he has to go. "Um, enjoy this playlist everyone, and I hope it helps you cope with them Sad Boy hours!"

After turning off his mic, the hero immediately exited his booth, startling his staff. They were confused at his sudden change of plans.

"Where are you going, Present Mic?" One of them asked. "Did something urgent came up?"

"You can say that, Listener!" Mic responded."If the playlist ends before I'm back, just carry on to the next one!" He then opened the door, slamming it as he left.

As he hurried his way downwards the building, Mic finds it hard to keep the usual grin on. His mind was racing as he started pressing numbers into his phone, ready to contact the police.

It was strange that Aizawa called for help. For all he knows, he was the best underground hero that Mic knows of- and he's not just saying that because they're friends. Throughout the years he has known Aizawa, he knows that the man is very capable of taking care of things by himself. If the man needs help, then whatever his friend was facing is definitely going to be a challenge.

Well, he may be a radio host, but Present Mic is also a hero himself. If his friend needs a hero by his side, then that's just how it's going to be.

He just hopes that he'll get there on time- and maybe finish all of it before the playlist ends as well.

* * *

**A/N:** Aghhh, Mic! I just love his character a lot- I wish we get to see more of him! Aizawa and Mic are my two top favorites in the whole series xD

I think this chapter was quite the experience. I have fun writing it, but it was definitely a challenge with all the action and pacing. I can't wait to see how I'll improve on that as the story progresses. If you have any suggestions, you're more than welcome to tell me if you want!

Also, thank you all for the recent follows and Favs! They really get me motivated, and I can't say how much they make me happy ^^

Well then, I think that wrap things up. See you in the next chapter!


	5. Mic

**A/N:** Woo! Was able to get this out sooner than I thought!

**Spoilers!Warning!** Overhaul Arc's spoilers!

Also, thank you for the recent follows, favs, and reviews! You guys have such kinds words- it really warms my heart ^^

Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Mic**

Feia allowed the cool breeze of the night to pass by her as Aizawa continue to run. The cold made shivered- she wondered if the outside world was always this cold throughout the day.

As her rescuer made a sharp turn, Feia has to hold on tighter in order not to fall off. She could tell that Aizawa's grip was loosening, and his breath was ragged. He was getting tired, and that injury to his leg from earlier is making harder than it is already.

"Aizawa," Feia started, but she doesn't know what to say. She wants to do something- just anything that could lessen the burdens that the hero is already carrying. "I can.. Keep watch of Chrono while you run. You don't always have to look back, and then you can keep focusing on running."

_Chrono.. So that's his name,_ Aizawa thought. Unfortunately, he couldn't recall back to hearing any kind of villain named like him.

"Alright, that would really help a lot," Aizawa responded. "If he does _anything_, make sure to tell me immediately, alright?"

"Mhm!" Feia nodded in confirmation. As she allowed Aizawa back with his task, she shifted herself so she could see what was behind them.

As expected, Chrono was still right at their heels as he continues to chase them down. For a lanky guy, it really surprised her that he was still able to keep up in the first place. Then again, she never really has gotten the chance to see him outside of her "home" until now.

What really surprised her the most about him right now was the bird-like mask covering almost his entire face. What was the purpose of it? Did he wear it in order to keep his identity a secret? Was it just something new that Chrono has a knack for?

Feia pushed away that last thought. She can't explain to herself why, but she has a bad feeling about those masks…

"Come on, Mic, where are you.." Aizawa mumbled.

"Mic?" Feia said is a questioning manner.

"Present Mic- he's a pro hero like me," Aizawa paused for a moment. "I guess you can say he's a good friend of mine."

Feia nodded- she was a bit surprised to hear that. Well, either way, If it's someone that Aizawa can acknowledge, then she can put her trust into that.

The girl continues to watch for the sake of her task, and she was glad that she did. Eventually, Chrono did came into a halt, which Feia alerted Aizawa about immediately.

The hero immediately stopped in his tracks and spun around. His breath was ragged from all the running- Aizawa wasn't even sure if he could even continue on with the fight. Having to fight a serious villain after being up all night- and with a leg injury? It's not favorable for someone like him.

Nevertheless, the hero activated his erasure quirk, making sure that he would at least lessen the effect of his opponent's quirk. Despite what's left of it, he prepared his binding cloth for any oncoming attacks.

Chrono studied the man carefully. He knew just as well that Aizawa was pretty exhausted. He knew he has the upper hand here, but he also had to be careful. Now that they're all outside, he gotta watch out for anything else that might unexpectedly disturb his mission.

Chrono sighed behind his mask. He placed his hands into his pockets, contemplating on what to do. They're now in a more open space, which gives the hero more places to move around and about to dodge the arrows. Chrono can stretch them very far out, but there is a limit to how much he could. If they become out of range, he'll have to move again- he needs to plan this out carefully.

_Ah, I guess this way is the easiest.._ He thought to himself as he grinned. He prepared the arrow from the front of his head. Without hesitation, he let it whipped through the air as it heads towards Aizawa.

As planned, the hero dodged from the incoming attack. As he jumped away, Aizawa winced notably from the landing. He cursed the injury on his leg- the villain did aim well for striking it earlier.

Not even a second later, another arrow appeared towards them. Using his weapon, Aizawa heaved themselves onto the rooftop the building next to them- he cursed himself because he has to look away from his opponent during this whole ordeal. From up here, he could see the enemy better and make it easier for himself to escape from his attacks.

"Feia, we might have to keep jumping from one building to another, so-" Aizawa abruptly stopped. When he placed his hands towards where Feia should be, he felt nothing but air.

Dread came over his whole body. When he quickly turned to look back onto the ground, his heart almost stopped.

Below him, he could see Chrono right where he last saw him. However, this time, right beside him was Feia herself, wrapped around with the arrow that tried to strike them first earlier. Chrono tricked him into thinking it was an attack, then he must've grabbed her in the last second when Aizawa dodged.

Because Aizawa has looked away for a moment, it allowed Chrono to fully use his quirk. Feia looked as if she was frozen, but Aizawa knew that the little girl was struggling hard to get out of the predicaments she's in.

Aizawa didn't care if he was tired- how did he allow him to take her away like without even noticing it? He was trained to save people, but he let this happen..

"Dammit!" Aizawa gritted his teeth. He used his quirk on Chrono once more. The arrow still coiled itself around the girl, but his erasure quirk at least allowed her to move freely again without the effect of slow motion.

Feia gasped as she finally regained back her mobility- at least most of what she could use while being trapped. She struggled against the arrow wrapped around her, but to no avail.

"L-let go!" She said. It wasn't loud enough to be called yelling, but it was the loudest she has ever mustered to someone- especially to Chrono himself. "I'm not going back- I'm not!"

Chrono slanted his eyes angrily as he stared back at her. "It's not _your _choice! Once we go back, I'll make sure to let _him_ give you the most horrible punishment yet!" That made Feia quiet down, much to his pleasure. He then began to run towards the other direction, away from the scene. What he needs to do now is make sure he could lose that meddlesome hero, then he'll plan more from there.

Without wasting a second, Aizawa leaped off the building. He landed a kick straight onto Chrono's backside, causing him to fall face-first towards the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of him. However, he was still conscious enough to keep Feia trapped.

Aizawa then raced towards the girl, but Chrono acted faster. Using his free arrow, he willed it to strike towards the hero, which Aizawa has to quickly stepped back from. As the hero grits his teeth, he decided to go after the villain himself. If he can't get through to Feia yet, then he needs to first rid of the root of their problems.

"Ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Chrono warned. "You're forgetting something very important here.."

"Nghh!" Feia struggled to breathe as the arrow coiled tightly around her neck. She tried to pull it away, but she knew it was futile as she felt it getting tighter.

Chrono grinned as he continues. "You heroes are trained to save those around you- the very thing that makes you all weak. So what will you do now, _Eraserhead?,"_ His voice was laced with venom. "Are you going to back down and let her live, or, are you going to continue and turn your back on the very foundation that makes a hero?"

Aizawa just stood there, frustrated at the unfortunate options placed before him. Eventually, the hero complied as he got out of his fighting stance. He raises his hands, proving that he won't try anything sneaky.

Chrono chuckled. "You heroes are just too easy; so predictable!"

The hero glanced over at Feia once more. He could see that she was losing air fast, and there were no signs of Chrono releasing his grip on her. She'll soon lose her consciousness at this rate.

"Stop choking her," Aizawa demanded. "I held my part of the deal- you're going to kill her at this rate!"

"Ah, if only you understand, hero," Chrono replied with a sigh. He shrugged. "We've already killed her many times- why do you think she has all those bandages around her?"

_Killed her already? _Whatever the villain just said made no sense to him. Logically speaking, killing a person means making sure they're _dead_.

"Either way," Chrono continued. "Killing her now is probably the most merciful act I could give her, given her current situation.. But I suppose I shouldn't grant that to a brat like her."

Chrono then carried Feia over his side. He willed the arrow to uncoil itself, releasing Feia as she fell onto the ground. She gasped before getting into a fit of coughs as she held onto her throat. Having the air knocked right back into her was giving her a hard time.

Shortly after, she yelped as Chrono grasped onto her arm, ensuring that she wouldn't escape from him. The man had the arrow from the back of his head to stay right closely behind her- just in case the hero does anything that might prompt Chrono to do otherwise.

"Now, Feia," Chrono made sure she was facing him directly. "You and I are going to have a nice walk back home." He then looked towards back at Aizawa. "And _you_, if you try anything funny, she'll get it."

Aizawa could only stare at him back, but he wouldn't dare to charge towards him. At least, not yet. Right now, his plan was to keep Feia alive.. But, was this really the best option? Is this really the best he could do right now?

_Come on.. You should be here soon.._!

As Feia struggled against Chrono's hold, she looked back at Aizawa. She has tears welled into her eyes, and the look she gave was of desperation. After meeting Aizawa, there's no way she would willingly go back- she promised herself that she wouldn't, she just _can't_.

"No!" She yelled, surprising the men. Without even thinking, she used her free hand and faced it towards Chrono.

_Smack!_

Using her quirk, she materialized a rod from the palm of her hand and smacked it right into his face.

Chrono just stood there, stunned. The impact caused his mask to shift a bit, showing off the bottom of his face. It was surprising enough that she deflects his attack before, but seeing her retaliate, especially towards _him- _it was unthinkable_. _He frowned. He was not happy.

Chrono was not planning to jeopardize Overhaul's plan any longer. He was absolutely livid.

Even with the mask on, Feia stood there in fear as he focused his gaze back on her. Without warning, he used his quirk and smacked her right across her face. Feia flew back before falling right back onto the ground. She felt something dribble down from the corner of her mouth, but she was too stunned to even move or think.

"Feia!" Aizawa immediately raced towards her by instinct. However, Chrono reflexively used his front arrow and proceeded to stab the hero by his arm.

Aizawa immediately stopped moving, but he knew it wasn't at his will. It was as if he's frozen in mid-air. His arms were reached out towards the girl- he could _feel_ himself moving, but in reality, he looked as if he wasn't.

"It took me a while, but I realized that you can't have your quirk activated at all times," Chrono said. "Such a shame- it was a nice quirk, really, but I guess it's not a good matchup for mutant types like me."

As he walked back to where Feia was, he forcibly pulled her up. "I'd love to chat, but you'll be back to normal in a minute, Eraserhead. It's a shame that I couldn't use my hour clock hand.."

Feia glanced back at her rescuer, who was frozen in spot. Seeing the look on Aizawa face showed how much he wanted to save her.. But, at this point, she knew he couldn't. Even Aizawa wasn't enough to beat Chrono- let alone Overhaul himself.

She glanced away, her eyes shut as tears still spill from them. In the end, she really had no choice.

Chrono prepared to leave, but he abruptly stopped. Glancing around him, he tried to pinpoint whatever he was sensing.

"Who's there?!" Chrono demanded.

"_YEAHHHHHHHHH!"_

Soon, the air was filled with a high-pitched scream, causing Feia to grasped onto her ears. Chrono did the same, and poor Aizawa couldn't since he was still frozen.

Suddenly, Present Mic walked out from the shadows as he revealed himself. He has a look of disapproval on his face as he tried to assess the situation.

"Tch, you sure got yourself into quite into a pickle, my friend," Mic commented. He then looked back at where Chrono stood. "Something tells me that you're the bad guy I'll have to take care off."

"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

Mic shrugged. "Oh I don't know- the creepy bird mask, you holding onto an innocent girl, the way you talk.. Just a feeling I have, I guess." He then started to talk seriously. "Speaking of which- you better let go of her."

"And if I don't?" Chrono scoffed. He readied his arrows.

Mic took a step towards them. "Just let go of her." He shifted his eyes a bit to see how Aizawa was faring. He saw his friend twitched his body a bit, which was a good sign.

"Sorry, I'm done dealing with heroes today." Chrono then used his quirk as the arrows fly right past him and towards Mic.

Mic stood his ground as he readied his voice. Without hesitating, he yelled with all his might towards his opponent.

"_YEAHHHHHHH!"_

At this point, Aizawa fell towards the ground as he regained full mobility- Chrono's quirk finally wore off of him. Without wasting a second, he used his binding cloth and wrapped Feia around with it before pulling her back to where he was. He pulled her down onto the ground, covering her ears as he allowed Mic to take care of the rest.

Chrono tried to willed one of his arrows to go after them, but he realized that he couldn't. He was struggling against Mic's obnoxious voice to a point where his arrows moved around weirdly as a result of his lack in concentration.

Eventually, Mic stopped when he was satisfied with how much damage he has done to him. He glanced back at Aizawa, who was okay with the girl beside him.

"No.." Chrono mumbled as he placed one of his hands against his bleeding ears. Soon, he began to yell. "No, no, no, _no! _I cannot fail!" He sharply turned to where Feia was.

Mic instantly made him stopped. "Try that again, and I'll make sure to burst your eardrums!"

Aizawa has also prepared himself as he made sure Feia was right behind him. "He's not kidding- I've dealt with him long enough to know how annoying his voice is.."

"Yeah, so- Hey!" Mic looked back at Aizawa with an annoyed look. "You didn't need to add that part!"

Chrono gritted his teeth. If only it was just Aizawa, then he would have succeeded. He failed to calculate the possibility of other heroes coming this late at night- a mistake on his part. It was two against one, and it wasn't a favorable situation for a guy like him.

"Damn.." Chrono then turned the other way and began to run with all his might.

"Wait!" Aizawa called out. He began to move towards the direction where Chrono ran away.

"Forget it, Aizawa," Mic interjected as he walked towards him. He glanced over the wounds his friend has. "You're in no shape to chase him right now.. And, uh," He then glanced back towards Feia, who shrunk back from his gaze.

"Who's the tiny listener here?" Mic asked as he leaned towards Feia's face.

"I'm not tiny.." Feia mumbled as she clutched onto Aizawa's shirt. "Aizawa, who is he?"

Aizawa sighed. "He's Hizashi Yamada- also known as Present Mic. He's the friend that I mentioned earlier."

"Nice to meet ya!" Mic greeted her with a wide grin. "What's your name?"

"It's.. Feia.." Feia shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Feia, huh? Pretty cute name!" He then ruffled with Feia's hair, much to her surprise.

Aizawa allowed them to interact more as he bandaged his wounds- looking back on it, this was one hell of a night he'll sure to remember.

"Mic, did you sent the police over to the location I sent you?" Aizawa asked.

"Already done it," Mic replied. "So, mind telling me the story of how you guys got yourselves into this mess?"

Both Feia and Aizawa looked at each other. It wasn't until Feia nervously looked away from him that Aizawa replied. "I'll promise to explain as soon as I can, but," He glanced towards his injuries. "Maybe the hospital is the best place to visit first."

Mic nodded. "Say no more! I understand, so let's just hurry over and get you both checked as soon as possible," He then glanced towards the side. "Actually, help should be arriving pretty soon."

Not long after he said that, the sounds of police sirens filled the air as the police cars head towards them. When they stopped, the policemen got out to greet them.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "You called the cops?"

Mic raised his phone for him to see. "You've never really asked me for help this seriously before- I figured it was better safe than sorry."

Aizawa grinned. He was glad to have Mic as his friend. "Thanks, I owe it to you."

Mic grinned back. "Anytime," He then noticed Feia's astonished look. She was staring at the police cars in shock. "Feia?"

Aizawa then glanced back at her. "Ah, I'll promise to explain later," Aizawa told him. He then shifted Feia so she was now being carried into his arms. "Feia, we're going on a trip.. And don't worry, I'll be there with you."

That relaxed Feia bit. So many new things are surrounding her that she feels like her head might explode. She leaned against her rescuer, trusting Aizawa to take care of the rest.

"Present Mic and, er.." The policeman continues to study Aizawa. He felt like he had seen him before, but he just couldn't place his tongue on it. "Are you a hero too?"

"It's Eraserhead," Aizawa grumbled. He doesn't like having to introduce himself, but he'll let it slide just this once.

"Oh! Well then, Eraserhead," The officer then noticed his wounds. "it seems like you need a ride to the hospital. I can take you there if you like."

"That would be very much appreciated," Aizawa thanked him. He then got into the cruiser, making sure Feia was seated safely first.

Mic then leaned over his window, facing him. "I want to go with you guys, but I'll have to get back to the policemen that I sent to that other location. I'll see you soon?"

Aizawa nodded. "I'll see you soon Mic, and," He paused for a moment. "Thanks, I seriously mean it."

Mic gave him his signature grin before pointing at him exaggeratedly. "Oh?! Is the usually cold-hearted Aizawa thanking me? I'm truly honored!"

Immediately, Aizawa rolled his window up. He had enough of Mic for now.

After the policeman got back into the car and started to drive away, Aizawa leaned onto the door as he looked out of the window. He felt a small squeeze onto his hand. When he turned to see Feia, who was looking around nervously, he gave her a reassuring squeeze back.

Feia smiled before proceeding to look out the window as well, marveling at the city around her.

At last, they can both rest for a moment of peace.

* * *

"Oh my god.."

Mic was stunned. He was speechless at the sight before him.

There was police tape all around the scene, but what truly caught his eye was the massive gaping hole in the middle of the street. Everyone that lived here has gotten up, surrounding the scene with such commotion.

Mic was confused. Based on Aizawa's description, there should've been a manhole cover that leads to an underground base. But, what he's seeing now tells him otherwise.

"Present Mic!" One of the policemen called out, pulling the hero away from his shock. "I'm glad you're here!"

The hero composed himself. "Good to hear, listener," Mic responded. He then glanced back at the hole in the middle of the street. When he stepped closer to look down, there was absolutely nothing left within the range of the hole- it's as if everything was dug out completely.

"Was it like this when you guys came here?" Mic asked.

"Yes, but after asking the people living here, they all reported that they felt like the ground was rumbling immensely before it died down. When they come out to see what it was, they saw this.."

"Rumbling?" Mic questioned. He tried to piece out when Aizawa has sent those messages earlier. Just a few hours ago, it seemed like the street should've been fine as the way it was. If the enemy figured out that they were coming, then how was it possible for them to erase everything that quick?

To leave something this huge.. Was it possible for someone to do that?

"Is there really nothing left?" Mic urged. "Evidence, clues- _anything?_"

The policeman nervously sweats at his forwarding questions. "N-No, sir. It appears to be that the enemy was able to get rid of everything before we got here. We'll try to look into it further, but I really do doubt we'll find anything else than this."

"I see.. Thank you for your work." After their goodbyes, Mic walked away. He pulled out his phone before punching in the numbers for Aizawa's cell.

As he waits for his friend to pick up, Mic thought back to everything that he has seen- Feia's bandages, that villain, the now "excavated" underground base.. All of it was related, but he seemed to be in denial on understanding _how _they're related.

Eventually, Aizawa answers the call. "Hello? Mic?" Aizawa's voice seemed to echo throughout his ears. "Did you discover the base that I've sent you too?"

Mic gulped as he pieced his mind together. Taking a deep breath, he replied back to his friend.

"Aizawa.. Something tells me your story doesn't really have a happy beginning, doesn't it?"

The silence that followed between them was already more than enough of an answer for Mic's depressing question.

* * *

**A/N: **Woo, that was one hell of a chapter! Well, to me I guess xD I apologize if the action seems weird. Still, something I need wot work on- er, among all the other things I need to work on I guess;;

I really like writing out Present Mic character. I hoped I did his justice!

If you're wondering how long it'll take before we reach the main story, I'd say maybe a while more? I really want to flesh out Feia's life now going onward and how it'll shape her character later on in the story.. Does that make sense;;

Oh well, we'll just have to wait and see!


	6. Like the Sky

**A/N: **It's a long one! So get comfy!

**Spoilers!Warning! **Overhaul's Arc spoilers!

I'm having lots of fun writing this fic. Writing out Feia's character was interesting, at the very least xD

Also, would you guys want me to answer reviews from the review page or in the A/N? I know that sounds weird, but I've read a few fics where other people have done that. I'm not sure, but let me know if you do!

Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Like the Sky**

"What's that?"

"That's my stethoscope."

"And that?"

"That's my clipboard."

"What is it for?"

"Uh, its for me to keep and write my notes-"

"Oh, what about that? And what does it do?"

"That's my ID- it shows people that I'm a certified doctor and, er, let's just-"

Once again, Feia interrupted the man from doing his job. She proceeded to point towards the IV pole that resides next to the hospital bed she was seated on. "Oh, and what about that over there?"

The doctor gave an exasperated look towards the nurse beside him. He was obviously getting overwhelmed by her constant questions. A moment ago, she was shy and wouldn't dare look at him in the eye, and before he knew it, she was now seemingly striving to know absolutely _everything_ that she can lay her eyes on.

He sighed. He glanced out the window as his patient continues to speculate other things around the room. Luckily, she directed any more questions towards the nurse instead of himself.

The sun has barely begun to rise. Its rays were streaming against the now dissipated night sky. His let his mind wander about his sweet, comfortable bed back at home, and how he still could've been curled up and sleeping if it wasn't for this emergency.

Not long after, the doctor heard a knock against the door. As he got up to greet who it was, his eyes were met with bloodshot ones that belong to another male with long black, messy hair.

"Sorry if I was interrupting," Aizawa told him. "It's just that they finished with checking over my wounds." He then pointed at his bandaged arm and leg.

"Ah, it's not a problem," The doctor reassured. He then gave a small chuckle. "I'm kinda glad you came, to be honest…"

Aizawa raises an eyebrow at that comment. Before he could've asked what he meant, Feia has already spotted him at the doorway.

"Aizawa..!" She then hopped off her bed and rushed over to him. It was from there, Aizawa noticed she has a fresh new hospital gown on, even though it looked quite bigger than her. Her short dark hair and face were freshened up, unlike their state a few hours earlier back. The only thing that was kept the same was her bandages, but they were changed this time.

Feia then barraged him with questions."Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where did you go? Did you know what a stethoscope was?"

Aizawa raised his hands in a defensive way. "Woah, Woah, slow down there," He then glanced back towards the doctor. "I can see why you were glad."

The doctor grinned sheepishly at that. "Well then, as you can see, she's fine." He then looked through his notes. "Notably, I made sure to take care of the injury on her face."

Feia then pointed at the relatively big bandaid on her face. "It still kind of hurts, but just a little."

Aizawa nodded. "That's great to hear, and, I told you that the hospitals are meant to help you."

"I know, it was scary at first.. But I think I like hospitals..!"

The doctor smiled at the girl's positive mood. However, there were things that were bugging the back of his mind, and he needs to ask about them.

The doctor then gave the nurse a certain look, to which the nurse nodded with complete understanding. It was a neat trick that they used whenever one of them must speak privately with parents or guardians of a patient.

The nurse lowered herself as she faced Feia with a warm smile. She placed out her hand towards her. "Would you like some ice cream? We have a variety of it down the hall."

Feia looked at her confusingly. When she looked towards Aizawa for confirmation, he just nodded to her.

"Oh, okay." Feia then took her hand despite not knowing what this 'ice cream' was.

After those two has walked away, it was only Aizawa left to keep the doctor company.

Before the doctor could speak, Aizawa just beat him to it. "Is it something bad?"

The man was a bit surprised at the hero's quick question. Although, he composed himself. "I guess, it really depends on the situation regarding Feia," He noticed Aizawa's incredulous look. "Which is something I _won't _continue to pry about if you're not comfortable," He reassured.

Aizawa relaxed a bit after that. He wasn't really sure about going off and telling people about Feia's problems- heck, _he's_ not even comfortable with knowing about them.

"But?" He urged the doctor to continue.

The man just sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at the ground with confusion across his face. "I'm sorry, but I did try to ask her about how she has scars all over her body.. When she didn't seem to respond to those questions, I just pretend I never asked and," He sighed. "You know the rest."

Aizawa nodded. "I see.. But, scars?"

"I took off the bandages because they looked dirtied and, frankly, appeared as if they were never changed. Not only were they all over her arms and legs, but it was all over her body overall," The doctor let out another exasperated sigh. "And that's what've been bugging me. They were abnormal- A person would already be dead if they have those kinds of scars inflicted on them."

The hero gapped at the doctor's words. For some reason, the words Chrono spoke before came back to him.

"_We've already killed her many times- why do you think she has all those bandages around her?"_

"I've made sure that her health was in check. So far, she just seemed a bit malnourished and low on energy all the time, which is fortunately easy to recover overtime. So, I suggest.." The doctor stopped when he looked at Aizawa's once more. He noticed the man's eyes were askew- as if his thoughts were at a faraway place.

Aizawa eyes began to widen as he began to piece more and more things together. However, whenever he made a conclusion, it always disturbed him if they were to ever come out to be true.

The one he made just now was one of those times, and he doesn't like it. Not one bit of it at all.

"Aizawa?" The doctor said, repeating his name for the third time. He gently placed a hand onto the hero's shoulder. "Aizawa, you need to _breathe._"

The hero snapped out of his thoughts. When he looked at his hands, he didn't realize they were shaking. He clenched them tightly, trying to stop them. He then took a deep breath as the doctor ordered, and eventually, his nerves started to calm down.

When the doctor can finally see the hero calming down, he let go of him. "I was afraid I was losing you there," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine.. Uh, thanks."

"No problem," he replied. He paused for a bit. "I won't pry, but judging from everything I've seen, I can only assume that the girl is traumatized from whatever has happened to her."

Aizawa could only nod. At this point, how can the man respond after hearing something like that?

By then, the two that have left earlier came back to the room. Feia was holding a blue popsicle. It the type where you can break apart into two pieces.

Doing just that, she broke it apart and held one piece of it towards Aizawa, who surprisingly took it. "One for me, and one for you," Feia said.

"Ah, out of all the ice cream she could've gotten, she was insistent on getting the one she can share." The nurse added as she smiled softly. "She's a wonderful girl, really."

Aizawa knelt down in front of Feia. He then proceeded to pat her head as he took a bite of his ice cream. "No doubt about it."

Feia smiled a bit from his touch. Right now, everything felt nice to her. It's still something for her to get used to, but she's enjoying it nevertheless.

The doctor then wrote some more things onto his notes. After he finished, he passed them towards Aizawa. "These are the things she would need for the next few days, and," He flipped to the last page. "This is to fill out basic information about her. Now as her guardian, you should also sign your name around here and there. Although, for now, Feia should stay here at the hospital for a while until she has all the required shots taken- just to be safe. Do you follow?"

Aizawa nodded, but he didn't really _exactly _followed through the rest of the things he said.

_Guardian... I'm her guardian? Me? Hold on a second, since when?!_

After the doctor finished the explanation, he smiled. "Seeing that everything is wrapped up here, I believe that it's time for you two to greet, er the other guests."

"Other guests?" Aizawa questioned.

As if on purpose, A certain long-haired blonde popped his head through the doorway. "Yo! Present Mic here!"

"Mic," Aizawa greeted as he stood back. "You've got here sooner than I thought."

"Yup!" Mic then shared a look with his friend. They both had a lot to catch up on but now wasn't really the best time.

Beside the audacious hero, there was another man who Feia's doesn't recognize. He was quite tall, and the long brown overcoat he wore made him look quite mysterious. From underneath, he wore a black suit. His eyes looked determined, and he has short black hair underneath a hat that matches his coat. His gloved hands were fiddling with a notepad, ready to jot down anything worth noting.

"Hello," the man said. "My name is Naomasa Tsukauchi, and I'm a detective for the Police Force." He then lends his hand, which Aizawa shook reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aizawa."

"Also known as the pro hero, _Eraserhead,_ am I right?"

Mic nodded. "The one and only!" He ignored his friend's obvious discomfort.

"So," Aizawa cut in. "I'm assuming there are a few things you want to ask me?"

Tsukauchi nodded. He then turned to face the doctor and the nurse. "Is it alright for you two to leave so I could speak to them privately?"

"Of course," The doctor replied. "Just call for us if you need anything." He and the nurse then left.

Getting back to business, the company made sure to make themselves more comfortable. Both Aizawa and Feia were seated on the edge of the bed, and Mic pulled up chairs for him and the detective.

"So, shoot," Aizawa said as he took another bite of his ice cream.

"Yes, well, I'm sorry to bother you so early in the morning," The detective started as he grinned apologetically. "I know it's been a rough night for all of you, but I hope you don't mind this."

_I actually do mind it, _Aizawa thought grimly. However, he didn't voice it out loud. When he turned to look down at Feia, she was quiet. Her eyes scanned around each man carefully, trying to understand whatever was going on around her.

"Well then, Aizawa- or, do you prefer Eraserhead? I'm not sure since you're not quite fond of the media and such.."

Aizawa grumbled as Mic snickered. "Aizawa is fine, thank you."

Tsukauchi nodded. "Right, well, would you mind telling me what happened to you last night? I would like you to describe everything you remember, and be as detailed as possible."

Aizawa nodded. He began describing everything he knows- from how he first saw Feia peeking above that manhole cover to how they ended up at the hospital. He tried his best to explain the part about the rooms as quickly as possible. The hero can tell how Feia shifted uncomfortably at some points of the story. Sometimes, she would just stare at her popsicle stick, not paying mind to the conversation around her.

The detective nodded throughout all of it, trying to keep his questions for the sake of clarification to a bare minimum. He focused more on writing everything onto his little notepad.

Mic, on the other hand, was quite disturbed. After the phone call he made with Aizawa earlier, he prepared himself for anything he might say. However, hearing it right now proved otherwise.

"That's horrible," Mic commented when his friend reached the end of his story. He clenched his fists. "And I let that Chrono guy got away.."

"It was not your fault," the detective reassured. "At that point, you guys were in a situation where your well being should be a top priority."

Mic only nodded, but he clearly couldn't take the detective's words to heart.

Aizawa cleared his throat. "I'm confused, however. Mic, is it true that there's nothing left of the base?"

"It's true. Hell, I probably wouldn't believe it either if I haven't seen it with my own eyes. There's literally a huge gaping hole in the middle of the street and it was such a clean-cut," Mic sighed. "Of course, that means we couldn't get anything regarding the base.."

"I assumed the person behind it did it so they could get rid of all evidence," The detective commented. "What I don't get is who and how they got rid of it all in such a short amount of time.. "

Aizawa shook his head. "It can't be Chrono; there was no way he was able to run back in time and got rid of all of it before the police arrived. And, I don't see him being capable enough to do something like that."

Tsukauchi pondered about it. "Could it be some else then?" He flipped through his notes once more. "From everything you told me, it sounds more logical that Chrono wasn't alone in the act.." He stopped, noticing something from the corner of his eye. When he looked up concerningly, he said, "Miss? Are you alright?"

The other two quickly turned their attention towards the girl. She was shuddering, and her eyes were shut as she covered her ears with clenched fists.

After hearing that last bit of the conversation, Feia knew exactly who was behind the sudden disappearance of her former captivity. Overhaul was a man who takes care of things diligently. He must've known that she has escaped, thus making sure to leave no evidence behind before the police would arrive.

He knows, he knows... _He knows._

Her mind continued to flashback through all those things that he forcibly made her do. She could still remember the darkness of those rooms, the pain it all made her feel, and all those very last moments before Overhaul uses his quirk-

"Feia," Aizawa sternly said, but his face was full of worry. He held onto her arms, trying his best to get her attention. "Feia, you need to breathe."

Feia snapped her eyes open. Instead of her eyes meeting the same old rooms she's always suffered in, she was back in the hospital room. When she saw the same company around her, her muscles relaxed, but only for a bit.

"..Aizawa?" She whispered.

The hero responded. "You need to breathe in and out, slowly. Can you do that for me?"

Feia looked at him and nodded. After she slowly let go of her head, she started taking deep breaths. Over time, her heart started to calm down, and her body stopped shaking. Closing her eyes once more, she took another deep breath.

"Better?" Aizawa asked.

Feia nodded. ".. I'm sorry."

An awkward silence followed after that, no one really knows what to say next. Eventually, Aizawa broke it.

"Feia, can you go get more popsicles for us?" He asked. "I think the rest of us here would like one, too." He then signaled towards Mic.

"Oh yeah, I would love to know where they keep them," Mic then stood up from his chair and offered a hand towards the girl. "Come on, Feia, you can choose the flavors!"

Feia just simply nodded. She slid off the bed and took Mic's hand. As both started to walk out of the room, she gave Aizawa an inscrutable look, and then she left.

Aizawa then turned his attention towards the detective. "It's really been a rough night for all of us.."

"It really has been," Tsukauchi agreed. He then closed his notepad. "I won't ask for now, but, Aizawa, you know she's going have to-"

"No," the hero replied. It wasn't in a demanding tone, but it was similar to it.

The detective sighed. He knows that the hero is right, and he wouldn't dare to ask Feia more questions. Unfortunately, she's the only one that seems to know any further details that might answer their questions.

Tsukaucho leaned back onto his chair. "Aizawa, how long have you been a hero?"

The was a bit surprised at the sudden question. "I've been a hero for over a year now."

"A year? That means it wasn't that long ago since you and Present Mic finished UA.. What does that make you guys? 19? You're pretty young." He pondered for a bit. "Why do you hate the media?"

"Uh, I just don't like to be shown that much onto the media. Um, how-"

"Are you against people that support it?"

"No, I'm not against anyone that likes being on the media. It's just a personal thing for me."

"But you still want to continue being a hero? Despite how much people want to know your name?"

Aizawa was confused. "Yes, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"It doesn't, or, maybe it does," Tsukauchi said. "I've been a detective for only a few years now, but I learned that it was always best to learn about people I've worked and will work with- even if it's just a little bit."

"Right.." Aizawa wasn't following what he was saying.

"With just those answers alone, I was able to have a clearer picture of you." The detective shook his head. "You might not understand it now, but knowledge helps people if used the right way. In my case, it's kinda my job to gain that knowledge."

_Okay, _Aizawa thought. _This man is crazy then._

"How about you, Detective Tsukauchi."

"Hm?"

"How old are you?" Aizawa urged.

"Me? Oh, I'm 25!"

".. You're kidding."

The detective chuckled. "Nope, are you surprised?"

_Surprised is more like an understatement, _Aizawa grimly thought. The detective looked his age; younger, even.

"Either way, I don't want you to question Feia," Aizawa answered embarrassingly as he scratched the back of his head. "We're too tired, and I don't want her to relive those awful memories.. You saw what just went down, and I don't intend for it to happen again.

Tsukauchi pondered once more, considering his words. "Aizawa, I completely understand your concern for her- trust me, if I didn't have to ask her, I wouldn't. But I will, eventually," He got up from his seat. "I'll make sure to give her some space for now, but I will be back."

Aizawa sighed. "Thank you for your time detective, but I don't think I'll let you or anyone else confront her like that."

Tsukauchi shifted his hat uncomfortably. "You have a good heart, Aizawa, but please understand that the more we know, the better we can do to make sure nothing happens to her." He paused for a moment. "And, I'm sorry to say, but you can't really make the choice for her- She's not under your guardianship if I remember correctly."

Okay. That really stunned Aizawa a bit. Now, he was really getting irritated.

Before the whole conversation could go downhill, Mic burst into the room once more. "We got the ice cream!" He then motioned towards Feia.

The girl held a few popsicles, each having their own flavors. "I couldn't choose, so I brought all of them," Feia said as she blushed a bit.

The detective smiled at her. "Thank you very much, Feia." He then pointed at the ice cream. "Which one do you think is mine?"

Fumbling around a bit, she chose a purple popsicle before handing it to him. "This one, because its color reminds me of you."

The detective was intrigued. "Oh? How so?"

"You came out of nowhere and looked pretty strange," She shifted her eyes away. "I don't understand you yet, just like this color."

"Purple, huh.." The detective mumbled. As he got up to leave, he didn't bother to retort at Aizawa's scoff.

"Feia, make sure to say goodbye to the _mysterious _detective," Aizawa said, trying his best to hide a satisfied grin.

Feia gave a small wave towards the detective, as requested. "Bye-bye, mysterious detective."

Tsukauchi was notably irked, but he still smiles back at them. "Goodbye, everyone. I wish you guys a well-rested break." He then left.

As Feia propped herself back onto the bed, Aizawa didn't bother to hide the grin anymore. "Hehe.."

Mic looked at him confusingly. "Jeez, Aizawa, what the hell did you guys spoke about?"

Aizawa just shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

Mic contemplated his answer. He knew it was his way of saying 'now is not the best time'.

"Hey, hey, what color do I get, Feia?" Mic asked excitedly as he tried to change the mood within the room.

The girl passed him a green one. "This one, this color reminds me of you. It looks.. Loud, like you, Mic."

"Loud? Well, you're wrong!" Mic chuckled. He then proceeds to tear off the wrapping. He took a decent-sized bite from the side of his popsicle. "Ooh, it's lime flavored!"

"Mic, did you just took a bite from the _side _of it?" Aizawa questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh my god, _Mic_-"

"And this one is for you," Feia said, cutting in before Aizawa go into a lecture. She gave him a blue popsicle, just like the first one from before.

"It's the same one," Aizawa said. He then waited to hear Feia's reasoning.

"Mhm," She replied. "I don't know how to say it, but you remind me of something outside."

"... Can you show me?" Aizawa asked.

Feia then got off the bed and prompted the men to follow her. She walked over to the window at the back of the room. By now, the sun has risen completely as its rays touched every end of the city.

"That," Feia said as she pointed at the beautiful morning blue sky around the sun. "You remind of that."

The three of them just stood there, watching as the skies become bluer as the sun rises. There was no noise besides the chirpings and songs of the early birds.

Feia wished that this moment could last forever.

And, surprisingly enough, she wasn't the only one in the room that thought so. Aizawa clenched tightly onto the papers that the doctor has given to him before.

He made up his mind.

* * *

"And, you think that we should hand over the custody of that child to you," the lady asked. She has a stern look on her face as she looked over the documents in front of her. "Mr. Aizawa?"

Aizawa shifted uncomfortably. Usually, it was him that made other people uncomfortable in these kinds of situations. However, he felt like as if this lady could read all over him and can tell all kinds of flaws Aizawa might have.

Kibashi was sent from the government to look over Feia's case and determines how she would continue to move on after she gets the O.K. from the hospital. She was a small woman, but strict nonetheless. She has short, choppy hair and always appear in a red suit. For the past week, she has been checking on her regularly, making sure Feia will get all her needs taken care of.

Today, Aizawa made sure to wear a professional black suit. His face was clean-shaven, and Aizawa doesn't really know how to fix his messy hair, so Mic helped combed it into a ponytail. Naturally, Aizawa hated dressing up like this, but it's for the best.

"Mr. Aizawa?" The lady asked again, snapping the man away from his thoughts.

"What? Oh I mean, yes," Aizawa answered as he forced himself to focus. "I would like to have her live with me, Ms. Kibashi."

The lady contemplated his words. She then crossed her hands as she looked at him dead straight into his eyes. "Mr. Aizawa, I enjoy the enthusiasm you brought in here, but.."

"But?"

Kibashi continued. "I'm a bit appalled, really. You just started your hero career, and you're still a bit on the younger side. I'm afraid I'm not too convinced to entrust the life of a young girl to the hands of someone who's too young and busy."

"Miss, I know it may appear that way but-"

The woman raised her hand, making Aizawa stop. "Wait, you didn't let me finish," She then looked over another pile of papers. "I'm well aware that you have saved her, which is something I'm thankful for. You've also requested the police to not mention her to the public, correct?"

Aizawa nodded. "I didn't want Feia's new life to start out that way."

"Which is completely understandable, and does give you some kind of quality as a responsible guardian. Were you also aware that I visited her a few days ago?"

This was news to Aizawa. "No? I'm afraid she hasn't mentioned it to me about that."

Kibashi smiled as she recalled the memory. "Ah, I could see why. I came to her not only to check on her but to give her a heads up that eventually, I'll have to assign her to a guardian when she's well enough to leave the hospital." Kibashi chuckled. "She was quite surprised when I told her you're didn't have custody over her, to begin with, and she was quite upset," She sighed. "At first, I thought she was just too attached to you cause you saved here and there was no other reason behind it."

"I can't really blame you for thinking that," Aizawa answered.

She smiled. "Thank you for understanding. Feia's case was a serious and unusual one, so I have to make sure everything goes well so she would be safe. But, I also want her _happiness_ to be in check. So, I asked her _why _I should let you be her guardian. And trust me, she gave me quite a lot."

Aizawa was notably getting embarrassed from hearing all of this. "Yes, I imagined she would."

Kibashi nodded. "I think one of my favorite reasons was how she described you like the sky," She paused for a moment. "She said the sun in the sky during the day represents the warmth you gave her, and the night sky has stars that each represent every kind word you told her."

Aizawa took those words in for a minute. The only time he heard Feia compared him to the sky was when they were sharing ice cream with Mic. However, she didn't know the certain words to use back then, so to hear it now made him felt.. Different. In a good way.

"During my whole career, I've never heard a child speak that way about someone they truly trust," Kibashi added. She then grabbed the paper Aizawa has from his end. She looked through it, making sure it was filled out correctly. "Seems to be in order."

Aizawa waited expectantly. "Does this mean..?"

Kibashi smiled. She stamped the small seal onto the paper before handing it back to him. "Trust me, I'll be checking regularly to make sure everything is alright. Any small mistake, and I'm getting rid of your custody."

"... Thank you, Kibashi." Aizawa answered. He then gave a sigh of relief as he leaned back in his chair.

Kibashi laughed. "Yes, my clients tend to do this when they get approval. Now, get out there and go tell her the big news!"

Aizawa smiled. As he starts to head out the door, Kibashi called out to him once more.

"Oh, and Aizawa," Kibashi made sure to look at him in the eyes. "Prove me wrong, will you?"

The hero nodded. "Trust me, I will." Aizawa then left, leaving her satisfied with his answer.

* * *

Both Mic and Feia stared at his phone, waiting nervously. They were waiting impatiently for a specific call and every second that passed by was eating away at them.

It was still late into the morning. They were in the same hospital room that Feia has been brought into since the first day. The room was filled with flowers and stuffed animals, which was mostly Mic's fault.

Feia hugged her stuffed cat. Aizawa has given it to her a few days back, thus making it her favorite one. It has black, scruffy fur and a monotone face- it pretty much reminded her a lot of the Eraser hero.

"How much longer?" Feia asked nervously.

"Any moment now," Mic said, but he wasn't so sure himself. He was just as eager as she was. "Aizawa should've been done by now."

Feia gulped. "Mic, what if he doesn't get the approval? Then I can't live with him, then that means I can't see you either! What if I don't like living with another person? What if they're mean? What if-"

"Woah, Woah, slow down!" Mic said. "You're spiraling again."

Feia took a deep breath. "Sorry.. But, I can't help it."

"Listen Feia, if there's anyone I trust the most in the world, it would be Aizawa!" He chuckled. "I know most people would see him as, er, difficult, but he's the most caring person that I know."

Feia nodded. "I know, but I hope Kibashi see that too.."

Mic gulped. She got a point- even Kibashi scared him a bit. "Uh, I'm sure she will. Just have a little faith!"

Suddenly, Mic's phone rang. Without wasting a second, the hero snatched for his phone, answering the call. Feia held onto her stuffed cat nervously.

"_Did you get approved?! Tell us!"_

Aizawa grimaced as Mic's voice bellowed through his speakers. After his friend calmed down, Aizawa answered.

"First of all, ow." That got him a couple of laughs from the other end. "And, second of all..," He took the pic of the paper and texted it to him.

When the picture was sent, Aizawa could hear the cheering in the background.

"You did it!" Feia cheered as she lifted her stuffed cat into the air. "I get to go live with you!" Suddenly she stopped and gasped.

"Feia?" Aizawa questioned, realizing the silence. "Is everything alright? Mic?"

Mic hurried over to her. "What's the matter, little listener?"

Feia looked around her. "I don't know if Aizawa would be okay with me bringing all the stuff animals back to his home.."

This made the blonde hero laugh. "What? That's nonsense," Mic replied. "Right, Aizawa?"

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose as he gave an audible sigh. Sometimes, he's amazed at how much Feia could read him easier than his best friend.

"Of course…"

* * *

**A/N: **Feia get to live with Aizawa, how lucky!

Just to get this out there, no, I'm not going to write it like a father to daughter relationship. Although I read a few like that- they're very fun to read xD I'm going to write their relationship as siblings, despite the stark age difference between them. I'll work it out!

Also, I'm _assuming _the ages I mentioned here. On what I could search on, Tsukaushi is 36 years old and Aizawa and Mic are 30 years old in the story, which makes the detective six years older than them. I was surprised, really- I thought they would all be the same age;;

I want to write more, but I think this is enough for now;;

See you in the next chapter!


	7. Pink

**A/N: **Hello! It's been a while since the last one, but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

**Spoilers!Warning! **Overhaul Arc spoilers!

I also decided to answer reviews here since you can't really reply to Guest's reviews. I'll be replying to all the reviews we have so far, but if we have anymore from here on out, then I will only reply to the reviews of the previous chapter. (Ex: replying to Ch.4 reviews before the start of Chapter 5). So, here they are!

LiveTake: I'm glad you like it! I will try my best to continue the story as much as I can.

Guest: Thank you! I'm glad that you were able to read it all in one sitting xD

akagami hime chan: I'm happy that you enjoy the interactions between them, and also for not minding their sibling dynamic! There's definitely more fluff coming soon~

.Storm: You're absolutely right! I'm a bit ashamed that I missed that fact ^^;

aarime: Thank you, and I hope this story continues to satisfy your interests!

Again, thank you all for the recent favs, follows, and reviews. Now, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Pink**

_(Two weeks later)_

It was still early in the morning when Feia has left the hospital with Aizawa. It was chilly during that time of the day, so the hero made sure to bring extra clothing for her. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt beneath a light tan overcoat, black pants, and sneakers that were strikingly yellow- They were the type that lights up if you step hard enough. Aizawa personally hated those sneakers, but since it was a gift from Present Mic, Feia insisted on wearing them.

Feia took a deep breath before letting it out and watched as the steamy fog forms within the cold air. During her time at the hospital, she learned so much about, well, anything that she could learn about. Occasionally, Aizawa would bring her books to read, or, Mic would bring in DVDs of shows she would probably like. Well, the teaching was mostly more on Aizawa's part, but Mic's part wasn't a total waste for her. She enjoyed watching those dramatic cop shows with him, even if most of the things didn't make sense to her.

As for Aizawa, he was quite exceptional in teaching things to her. He taught her the basics of society, and anything she would ask him about. She was even able to learn the basics for reading and writing, just a bit, thanks to him. The progress she made so far even astonished Mic, who jokingly said Aizawa's would be a great teacher.

"What's on your mind, Feia?" Aizawa asked. He was wearing his usual hero suit since he was too lazy to change after patrolling last night. He was also carrying bags in both hands, each filled to the brim with all those stuffed animals from the hospital.

"I'm thinking about our time back at the hospital," Feia answered. "I'm going to miss learning things with you, and watching those cop shows with Mic.."

"Just because we're leaving the hospital doesn't mean we have to stop doing those things," Aizawa said. "There's still much for you to learn, anyway."

"So we can still watch cop shows?" Feia asked, her face brightening.

The man could feel a sigh coming out, but he stopped it. "I mean, sure, but does it have to be cop shows?"

"Mic said they're the.. Pineapple of television?" She stopped for a bit. "Wait, really?"

Aizawa let out a soft laugh. "It's 'Pinnacle' Feia, not 'Pineapple'."

"Oh, well that." She then hurried along to catch up with Aizawa. "So, yeah- cop shows."

"Really, cop shows?"

"Cop shows," Feia added a nod of confirmation this time, to which Aizawa sighed in response.

They both began to walk silently once more, letting nothing but the sounds of early birds and their footsteps filled the air. Feia looked around, inspecting the streets that Aizawa has crossed many times. She remembers how she first saw these kinds of streets, and the feeling she felt back then was just breathtaking.

Sometimes, she still has that feeling. Whenever she was introduced to something she has never seen before, Feia would insist on learning everything about them. Thus, it's the reason why she would ask so many questions in one sitting.

Now that she's able to go ahead and live with the hero that saved her, she assumes that she's going to busy the man with every new question she can come up with. For example, right now.

"Aizawa," Feia said, breaking the silence again. "What am I supposed to call you?"

The hero stopped before turning to look at her. He has a confused look on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, while you're away for work, I would read the books that you'd bring," Feia answered.

Aizawa raised an eyebrow at that. "The only time I've been out for work is during the night time. Have you been staying up too late?"

"Um, well," Feia quickly tried to get back to her point. "A-Anyway! I read a book that was about 'Family'.." She then began to count off her fingers. "There's a dad, a mom, a brother, a sister, and a pet dog. It was a good read, and, um.." Feia didn't finish her words. Instead, she twiddles with her fingers.

_Oh, I see.._ Aizawa thought. He has custody over her now, and it would be weird for her to keep calling him by his- Well, _their_ surname now that they're going to live together. He pondered, wondering how to answer her earlier question.

On one hand, he didn't want to be seen and called as a father, that's for sure. He's only nineteen, and he doesn't want to feel that old just yet. So, that left him with the other only option.

"Alright then, you can just call your big brother," Aizawa finally answered. He settled the bags onto the ground before kneeling to be on the same eye level as her. "From now on, we're siblings. Shota Aizawa and Feia Aizawa.. Does that satisfy your answer?"

Feia gives a firm nod as her lips curved to a small smile. Now, that was one more question out of the way.

"Good," Aizawa then picked up the bags and proceeded to walk. "We only have a few more blocks before we get there, so it wouldn't be long until we see it."

Feia quickly hurried to match his pace. For the rest of the walk, neither of them said anything, and they were fine with that. They learned to know how to read the silence between them, which happens occasionally. Fortunately, the one they're having now was nothing more but peaceful.

When Aizawa stopped in front of an apartment complex, he sighed in relief. Due to his hero work and having to attend to Feia at the hospital, he rarely had enough free time to just stay at home and relax. Now that Feia is going to stay here with him, he was hoping that would change.

"You own this whole building?" Feia spoke in awe, staring at the complex. "So cool.."

"You wish," Aizawa scoffed. He began walking again, which Feia followed from behind. "To live in something that big is pretty lonely."

"Aren't you a loner, though?" Feia asked.

"Yes, but even loners can still get.. Lonely." Aizawa shook his head. He doesn't know how to explain it to her exactly. "Whatever, let's just get home already."

Feia frowned a bit before following him. "So, you don't own the whole thing? How about half?"

"Still too big."

"Um," Feia tried to remember her math. "A third?"

"No."

"A fifth?"

"No, and you forgot the fourth."

"Oh.. So, a fourth?"

Aizawa sighed. He made a mental note to go over her math again sometime later.

They have to use the elevator to reach the third floor where Aizawa's apartment resides in. The elevator ride was fun for Feia since she liked to jump around and feel the weird heaviness as the elevator continues to go upward.

When they reached their floor, they didn't have to walk that much further before they reached the door to the hero's apartment. After settling the bags down, Aizawa pulled out his keys and set them into the lock.

Out of habit, Feia caught herself focusing too much towards the keys within his hand. She took a deep breath, reminding herself that she doesn't need to do that sort of thing anymore.

_Aizawa is not Overhaul, _She thought to herself. _He is not Overhaul. Aizawa is better than him.. _Waaaay _better than him_.

It wasn't until Aizawa unlocked the door that Feia was able to snap out of her thoughts. The man stepped in first, and Feia could hear the flip of a switch as the lights turned back on.

Aizawa then stepped out of the way. "Welcome to my humble abode," He said as he waved his arms in a sarcastic, unenthusiastically way. "Please, make yourself at home."

As Feia stepped past the doorway, she looked around a bit. The first room she noticed was the living room, which only consists of a couch, a T.V. that stands across from it, and a short coffee table between them. Because the living room was a very open area, her eyes quickly moved over to where the kitchen was. It has all the bare necessities: a stovetop, an oven, a fridge, and a kitchen island with a few high chairs to match with it. Lastly, there was a corridor between the two areas that most likely lead to more rooms.

"It's, um.. roomy," Feia said as Aizawa helped take off her shoes.

"Disappointed?" Aizawa scoffed. "Sorry, but I'm pretty much a minimalist, and my home reflects that." He looked at the pair of yellow sneakers in a displeased manner. "Are you sure you don't want any other pair? You know, something less blinding than this.."

"I like them," Feia muttered. She slipped onto the fuzzy slippers that Aizawa provided.

Finally, Aizawa helped her take off her coat, which gives her back full mobility to move around. "Alright, you can go explore and whatever," he said as he handed the bags towards her. "You can place these animals wherever you want. In the meantime, I'll go fix something up for us to eat."

Feia nodded and watched as Aizawa headed towards the kitchen. Then, making sure the hero wasn't looking, she decided to flip each bag upside down and allowed all the stuffed animals to sprawl around the floor. She then reached her favorite one- the scruffy cat that reminds her of Aizawa.

Feia nodded as she smiled brightly at the cat. This one is going to stay with her throughout her little exploration.

Feia looked around the living room once more. If this place is that bare of color, then it must be the same for all the other rooms that Feia hasn't seen yet. She nodded to herself as she stared back to her stuffed animals.

Carrying as much as she could, Feia started her work in the living room. She began placing them wherever she felt like could need it: on the couch, next to the T.V., the coffee table, etc. When she was done, she took a step back as she admired her work. The whole room felt more colorful and welcoming to her, which she thinks is a total success.

Feia then selected a few more stuffed animals before carrying them down the corridor. Opening the first door closest to her, she was met with a much smaller room. It consisted of a toilet, showering area, and a sink.

_So this is the bathroom,_ Feia thought to herself. Since the room was small, she felt like she didn't need to choose as much here as she did back in the living room.

Eventually, her mind settled on the red octopus and purple starfish. She placed them onto the sink's countertop, right next to the toothbrushes.

Feia smiled to herself. "There was a book about how you guys live in the sea, so you should like it here since there's lots of water!" The only response she got was the starfish toppling face-first onto the surface, which Feia quickly propped back to position afterward.

She then carried on to the next room. It has a single bed and a night table to go along with it. Besides the bed was a desk that holds a computer. When Feia looked closer, she could see a framed picture standing next to it. When she reached for the picture frame, she could see three people within the shot, two of which were very familiar.

"Aizawa and Mic..?" Feia could see that they were much younger here. They wore the same UA uniform and were standing in front of the school's gate. She can tell that Aizawa was much less enthusiastic about having his picture taken than Mic was. If that was the case, then Feia wondered why did the man still keep the picture after all these years? And, who was the woman next to them? She has long, but spiky purple hair that reaches down to her waist. She has bright sky blue eyes, which Feia thought was really pretty. The woman looked like she's a great friend of those two.

Whatever the answer was, she decided to save it for another day. She began to place more stuffed animals onto the desk, then the night table, and then all around Aizawa's bed.

Feia stepped back a bit, realizing that maybe this was not the best idea. She was pretty sure Aizawa doesn't like her stuffed animals as much as she does. Then again, the man barely shows any hint of admiration or likeness in the first place. So, this could be a start for him.

Just like that, Feia continued to do her work around Aizawa's home. Unknown to her, Aizawa has been paying attention to her little work this entire time. He admits that he had to try to refrain himself from the constant sighs that are being built up from having to see his home become a stuffed animal sanctuary. However, even a reserved man like him can tell how much fun she was having, so he decided to just suck it up and focused on his cooking.

By the time Feia was done, all the stuffed animals have found their place around the apartment. That way, she can greet her little fluffy friends whenever and wherever she goes within these walls. The only one left was her stuffed cat, and she intended that it stays that way.

"Food's ready," Aizawa called out to her. He placed the plates onto the kitchen island.

As Feia propped herself onto the chairs, she watches as Aizawa placed the food onto her plate. "Fried rice?" She questioned. The aroma smelled nice, and the presentation was decent.

"Pretty much," Aizawa nodded. "What's with the surprised look?"

Feia thought for a moment. "I don't know... I always imagined you as someone who would probably just make PB&J's at best."

"Even a person like me needs to know the basics of cooking," Aizawa replied as he seated himself across from her. "Unfortunately, my job made it so that I barely have time to learn how to make anything fancier than this."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense." Just as Feia was about to grab for her spoon, she noticed the look on Aizawa's face. "What?"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I am?" It then came back to her. "Oh!" She placed her hands together. "Thanks for the food."

Aizawa smiled as he does the same thing as well. "Thanks for the food." They both then began to enjoy their meal. Sometimes, Feia would leave rice sticking around her face. Aizawa has to frequently reach over clean it for her.

"It's good!" Feia complimented as she took her last bite. Her hunger was now satisfied after all that walking earlier.

"Thanks," Aizawa replied. "Still think that my cooking is just 'decent'?"

Feia showed no hesitation. "I mean, yeah."

Aizawa facepalmed at her reply. "Why do I even bother.." He then notices that black cat that is seated next to her. "I see you still have that cat I gave you."

"It's my favorite one," Feia replied. "It reminds me a lot about you."

"Oh? Does that mean I'm your favorite person then?" Aizawa teased.

"Of course," Feis said as she tilted your head. "You did save me and did everything you could to take care of me.. And, I get to live with you! How can you _not_ be my favorite?"

Aizawa was a bit surprised. He didn't really expect a full answer from her. "It's nice to hear a compliment for once," he joked. "It's a good break from hearing how you think I'm just a loner that doesn't get out much."

"That part is still kinda true," Feia argued. It wasn't long before they started laughing.

"Alright then, next question- Why did you place your stuffed animals all around the apartment?"

"It's because your house is pretty boring," Feia answered.

"Ouch."

Feia giggled. "Mic always said that you need pizza-"

"It's 'Pizazz'," Aizawa corrected.

"Yeah, Mic said you need _pizazz_ in life, and I thought putting them all over the place would give your home just that." Feia then shifted her gaze away. "Unless that's a problem.."

Aizawa sighed. "Of course it's not a problem, Feia," He notices how she was lively again after hearing that answer. "Also, it's just my home anymore, it's _ours._"

Feia nodded. "I know! It's just.." She looked around once more. "It's still something I need to get used to.."

Her mind raced back to the old room that she had always been forced to live in when she was still in Overhaul's control. That room will always serve as a peace of discomfort and peace to her, and she wasn't even sure if that even made sense.

"What's on your mind?" Aizawa asked. He can tell the look on her face shows that she was deep in thought.

"I was thinking about.. You know.." Feia gave a notable sigh. "Aizawa, is all of this really okay?"

Aizawa knew where she was getting at, but he felt like she needs to say it herself. "Want to elaborate a bit more on that?"

"I mean.." She stared at her arms. She was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, but she knew beneath them were all the scars she was hiding. "Before meeting you, my life was nothing but just Overhaul and Chrono.. For years, they made me do things that were just.. Just.." She held her breath. She tried to organize her thoughts before continuing. "I don't know if I can ever forget them, even though I know I probably never will never see them again. I just can't help it but think.."

"That they might come back?" Aizawa finished for her. Feia only gave back a slight nod, but her gaze was still towards her arms.

Aizawa inwardly sighed. It's been over three weeks since he saved her from that horrid place, and it took a while for Feia to start to adjust back to society. However, he always knew that they can't just simply make her forget where she came from. He still doesn't know what those villains have made her done, and it doesn't help that there's little to no evidence as to where their whereabouts might be.

Feia still thinks about them to this day, and Aizawa knows that he can't help her forget them. Sometimes, during those nights where he would stay at the hospital, he grew accustomed to Feia's frequent nightmares. They always end up with her screaming names before she would wake up, drenched in sweat. - that's how he became familiar with the name _Overhaul_.

In the end.. He still hasn't _truly_ _saved _her.

"_You have a good heart, Aizawa, but please understand that the more we understand, the better we can do to make sure nothing happens to her."_

_Shut up, _Aizawa thought in his head. He wasn't sure what annoyed him more: the detective's words or that fact this his mind wandered back to it.

"Feia," Aizawa started. "You're right.. I can't make you forget."

Feia nodded her head slowly. "I know." But to her, the truth still hurts.

"But you can learn to _move on_ from it." Aizawa continued. "It's true that I don't know what you've been through, and whatever it was, it's probably something that you can't easily forget.. But in the end, it's up to you whether you will let it affect you from here on out," Aizawa bit his lip. "I'm sorry, this is probably hard for you to understand since you're so young and you've been through so much-"

"No, I understand," Feia interrupted. She clenched onto her shirt tightly. "In the end, it really does depend on me.." She tried to rub away the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. However, she wasn't particularly sad. "Thank you.."

Aizawa nodded. He allowed the comfortable silence fills the voice between them- they both needed some more time to recollect their thoughts.

"Aizawa?"

"Yeah?" The hero replied.

Feia shifted a bit before answering. "Do you remember the detective that met us a few weeks ago?"

Aizawa gritted his teeth. "Of course, the _mysterious detective_, if I recalled."

Feia nodded. "I was wondering that maybe.. It's okay for me to see him again soon?"

The hero almost spits out the water he was drinking. He doesn't like the idea at all, and he made sure to show his dislike to it. "Feia, I don't know.."

"I know he's going to ask me questions about Overhaul," She bit her lip. "But eventually he will, won't he? Isn't that why he came in the first place?"

"Yes, and yes, but-" Aizawa groaned into his hand. "I thought you didn't trust him at all, Feia."

"I won't lie, he was kind of suspicious.. But, I do feel like he wanted to help me." She then turned to meet his eyes. "Do you not trust him, Aizawa?"

"I do, but," Aizawa sighed as he leaned back onto the chair. "You're really not making this easy for me, Feia."

Feis smiled softly. "Probably."

"You sure you want to speak to him? He will bring up questions that you may be uncomfortable with."

Feia nodded. "I can't ignore it forever, right?"

Aizawa smiled. "I swear, sometimes you can be such a kid and still be mature," He placed his hand onto her head before ruffling with her hair. "I'll always be there for every step of the way, you know?"

"Yeah, you better be," Feia laughed. "And stop messing with my hair!"

"Sorry, but this is something you'll have to get used to."

"For how long, my whole life?" Feia asked as she struggled against Aizawa's hold.

Aizawa grinned. "Probably."

* * *

_(A few hours later)_

Aizawa held Feia's hand as they both walked into the police station. He could notice the stares from several police officers, but the men still continue on with their work. Even though the public doesn't know about Feia's situation, the whole police department probably does.

Eventually, a police officer greeted them at the door. "Eraserhead! Do you remember me?" The man has a warm smile on his face. "I didn't know you were coming in today."

Aizawa grimaced at the loud mention of his hero name. "Hello, and yes, I remember you. You were the same police officer that drove us to the hospital, right?"

The man grinned. "The name's Tasuyo! What can I do for you today?"

"We were hoping if we could meet with Tsukauchi, if that's not too much of a bother."

"Oh, yeah, he's been expecting you!"

Aizawa raised an eyebrow. "He was? I never mentioned that I was coming.."

"Oh, that's Detective Tsukauchi for you. He always has a good hunch about people, even if he barely knows them!" The officer grinned. "Guess he was even right about the reserved hero, Eraserhead!"

Aizawa's eye twitched. He always knew that Detective bastard will never cease to rub him the wrong way.

"Well then, I'll be happy to lead you to his office." Tasuyo offered.

Aizawa snapped out of his thoughts. "Sure, that would be pretty helpful."

"Alright then, this way please!"

As Aizawa took a step forward, he noticed a tug onto the hand he was using to hold Feia's. When he looked down, he could see that Feia was still frozen at where she stood. Her gaze was onto the ground, but she kept a firm hold onto him.

"Feia?" Aizawa knelt down in front of her. He made sure to gently lift her face so that she could stare straight back at him. "We can go back home if you want- no one is going to force you to go through with this."

Feia gulped. Soon, she shook her head. "No, we have to see him." She then let go of him and took deep breaths- something she has gotten accustomed to doing thanks to Aizawa's advice.

"Better?"

Feia nodded. "Yeah.." She turned towards him. "Every step of the way, right?"

"Every single step," Aizawa reassured. He got up and nodded towards Tasuyo. "Well, we're ready."

Tasuyo smiled. "Right this way, then."

After a few series of twists and turns, they eventually reached a wooden door. There was a nameplate hanging upon it reading the detective's name: _Naomasa Tsukauchi_.

"Well, this is as far as I can take you," Tasuyo said as he tilts his cap. "I get the feeling that this is more of a private matter."

"Thank you, Tasuyo," Aizawa said.

"No problem! Well then, excuse me."

As the officer left, Aizawa faced towards the door once more. "Last chance, Feia."

Feia nodded. Surprisingly, she went up and knocked on the door herself.

Aizawa grinned. "Since when did you become so overconfident?"

"Ever since I met you," Feia answered as she grinned back.

"Heh, figures."

Eventually, they could hear a click as the doorknob turned. When the door opened, the detective's head popped out to see who it was. He has his usual outfit on, except he doesn't have the long overcoat and the hat.

"Oh, I've been expecting you guys," Tsukauchi greeted with a smile. "Come in and have a seat."

He led his company into the room. At the far back was his desk, which has all the generic office supplies. His computer was open, but it has far too many words for Feia to read. There was a coat hanger placed next to the door, which was also where the detective's coat was. Lastly, all the blinds were half-closed, allowing a little bit of light to enter the room.

Feia looked around as she and Aizawa took the seat across from the desk. "Woah.. It's like a cop show!"

Tsukauchi laughed as he looked at Aizawa. "You've been showing her cop shows?"

"Of course not," Aizawa muttered. "It's a long story."

"Ah, then I would love to hear about it some other time," The detective then took a seat back at his desk. He crossed his arms as he stared right at them. "It's been a while since we've last met. How have you guys been?"

"Pretty good," Aizawa answered. He doesn't like it when people try to start small talk before getting straight to the point. However, he'll let it slide just this once. "How about you, detective?"

"Ah, well, it could've been better," he replied. He then leaned back onto his chair. "To be truthful, it could be _way _better."

"What do you mean?"

Tsukauchi sighed. "I've been assigned to and working on Feia's case ever since the day we met." He laughed half-heartedly. "This is the first time I have to work on a case with no leads, and I've done nothing but been driven up against the wall."

Both Feia and Aizawa shared a look. Feia nodded, and Aizawa can't help but grimace from it.

"Well," Aizawa started out. "You might not have to keep going without any leads anymore, I suppose."

The detective smiled. "I had the feeling that it might turn out that way." Tsukauchi didn't bother to not notice the hint of annoyance on Aizawa's face. He turned towards Feia, who shifted under his gaze. "You've come to tell me your story, haven't you?"

Feia nodded as she shyly looked away. "Um, yeah, if that's okay with you.."

The detective nodded. "It's totally fine," he then pulled out his notepad as he placed it next to him. He clicked his pen, ready to write anything helpful. "I'll start out by asking a few questions, and we can stop whenever it gets too uncomfortable, alright?"

"Okay.."

The detective nodded. "Just so you know, these first few might be repetitive, but it's still necessary for me to ask." He cleared his throat. "Alright, so, what's your name?"

"Huh?" Feia was a bit taken aback, but she still answered. "It's Feia.. Aizawa."

"Feia Aizawa?" The detective turned to look over at the hero.

Aizawa shrugged. "I've gotten an approval over her custody."

"Ah, interesting. This is news to me," He wrote a bit before asking another question. "What's your relationship with Aizawa?"

"We're siblings," Feia answered proudly. Aizawa softly smiled at that.

"Alright, how old are you?"

Feia had to turn to Aizawa for this one. "I'm four, right?"

Aizawa nodded in confirmation. "That's what the doctor told me, so I guess so."

"Alright, when did you first met Aizawa?"

"I met him on the same night you met us, um.." Feia wasn't sure how long the interval was between the two events.

"Around three in the morning," Aizawa answered. He could tell that his questions were relatively trying to space out some breathing area before they get into the real ones, but he doesn't know how long they will last.

"Okay," Tsukauchi nodded. He took a deep breath before moving forward. "The next few are going to require more.. Detailed answers. Are you ready for them?"

Feia nodded. Aizawa didn't need to say it, but whatever Feia will be saying next will soon be news for him as well.

"Where were you before you've met Aizawa?"

Feia took a deep breath. "I was in the.. Underground base. I was trying to look for a way out."

"Why were you in that base?"

"I was forced to stay in there," Feia bit her lip. "I stayed there for almost my whole life."

"I see.. When you meant _they_, do you mean Chrono?"

Feia nodded. "Yes, but he's not the only one. He also works with another man.. His name is Overhaul."

"Overhaul?" Tsukauchi questioned.

Aizawa stiffened. As he noticed before, Feia would often mumble that name whenever she has nightmares. He never really got the courage to ask her who that person was because he was afraid to bring back any fear back into her.

Feia clutched onto her shirt tightly. "He's kind of like the boss of Chrono," Feia answered. "He's much scarier.."

Tsukauchi nodded. He wanted to know more about this Overhaul character, but he felt like now isn't a good time to direct any questions towards her about him. "So it's confirmed that Chrono and Overhaul are behind all of this. There's no one else?"

"No."

The detective wrote more notes before continuing. "Do you know why they forced you to stay there?"

"It.. has something to do with my quirk," Feia answered. "I'm not sure why, but I think they want to use it for something."

".. Can you show me your quirk, Feia?"

At first, the girl didn't follow. The only person who has seen her quirk was Aizawa. When she looked towards her brother for confirmation, he nodded.

Opening her hands, she willed the glowing, golden like rods to appear from her palms. "My quirk lets me materi-.. Matter, mysteriously-"

"_Materialize_," Aizawa corrected for her.

Feia nodded. "It lets me materialized into the shape of things, but I can't really copy the use of something that is too complicated- just their shape."

The detective nodded. "Can you give me an example?"

Feia allowed the glowing rods to dissipate into a sparkling manner. She then held up her index finger. Focusing, she allows her quirk to materialize into a key at the end of her finger.

Both Aizawa and Tsukauchi looked at each other. They were both getting an idea of why they wanted her quirk.

"How long did it take you before you could master materializing the key?"

"Um.. maybe my whole life, I guess…" Feia straightened up a bit. "But, that was because I could only take a glimpse of the key from time to time, so it took me a while to remember how it truly looks."

"This key.. Is there some importance to it?"

"It's the key they used to lock my room, the place I stay in while they are away."

"I see, so they have other business that they attend to.." The detective cleared his throat. "So, you made this key to leave your room?" He watched as Feia nodded. "And, after you escaped, you've met with Aizawa?"

"I guess that's the short way to explain it," Aizawa commented.

Tsukauchi pulled out a few papers before speaking again. "I already asked for Aizawa's side of the story, so I think I can piece what happened after you've left. Is it alright if I keep asking questions?"

Feia nodded. "It's fine."

"So, this Chrono person. I understand that he's the pursuer of that night you escaped with Aizawa- can you tell me more about him?"

"Chrono, he's.. confusing," Feia admitted. "He's the one that follows Overhaul's orders." She then remembered how she looked. "Wait.."

Tsukauchi leaned forward. "Did something came back to you?"

"Aizawa, he was wearing a bird mask right?" Feia asked.

Aizawa nodded. "It covered his whole face, so I couldn't really get a good glimpse of how he looks like."

Feia shook her head. "I've never seen him wore that mask before until that day."

"So, you know what he actually looks like?" Tsukauchi asked. "Can you describe him to me?"

"He has thin eyes and a sharp face. Um, what makes him stands out a lot is his hair because they're shaped to be like arrows."

"How old does he appear to be?"

Feia bit her lip. "I think.. Kind of around Aizawa's age?"

Tsukauchi nodded as he looked over his notes. "So, based on your's and Aizawa's description from earlier- he's an average height man that might be around his twenties. He has a noticeable hairstyle, thin eyes, and a small built."

Feia nodded. They were all true to her standards. After answering more of the detective's questions about Chrono, he eventually moved on.

"Now, can you tell me about this Overhaul person as well?"

Feia gulped upon hearing those words. She expected to hear it, but she still wasn't prepared for it. She opened her mouth, but she doesn't know where to start.

"Feia?" Aizawa asked. He looked towards the detective. "I don't think we should-"

Tsukauchi raised his hand, signaling for the hero to stay put. He put his focus back on Feia. "Take your time, Feia. There's no rush."

Feia closed her eyes as she started taking deep breaths again. Her mind was being overwhelmed with all those memories of him. Eventually, her eyes were still shut, but she spoke once more.

"He's a bit taller than Chrono. He has short dark hair and piercing eyes. A-And, he wears a black mask that covers the bottom h-half of his face. He looks the same age as Aizawa a-and.. His qu-quirk, it's-"

"Okay, slow down!" Aizawa interrupted.

Feia let out a long breath, not realizing that she was holding it in through that whole speech. She opened her eyes and allowed her senses to flood back into her.

She was in the detective's office. Not the base. She's with Aizawa and detective Tsukauchi. Not Chrono and Overhaul.

"I'll go grab some water," Tsukauchi said before getting up and leaving.

"Feia, remember what I said?" Aizawa asked.

Feia nodded, her eyes not really focusing on anything in particular. "Y-You said to breathe right?"

"Deep breaths," Aizawa said. "Breathe in, and then breathe out."

Feia took in a long breath, allowing her body to expand.

"Now, breathe out."

The girl exhaled. As they continued the same exercise, her muscles began to relax and she started to pay more attention to her surroundings. By the time the detective came back, everything seemed to be back to normal.

"Here, drink this." Tsukauchi passed the water bottle to her, which Feia took gratefully.

"Thank you," She said. As she placed the bottle to her mouth, she took a long gulp before releasing an exasperated sigh. "I'm sorry.."

Aizawa patted her head. "Not your fault, so don't apologize." He then stared back at the detective with a look that was a mixture of annoyance and anger. "I think it's time for us to leave."

Tsukauchi nodded. "I'm.. sorry if I pushed you too much, Feia."

Surprisingly enough, the girl shook her head. "It's okay, and I don't want to leave just yet." She could sense Aizawa about to argue back, so she quickly rushed out the rest of her words. "If I don't say it now, then I'll have to come back here, don't I?"

Tsukauchi nodded. "That's is correct."

Aizawa shook his head. "Feia, it doesn't have to be all done in such a short amount of time. Are you sure about this?"

"This is what I want to do," Feia confirmed. "You promise you'll be there at every step of the way, right?"

Aizawa didn't bother to hold in his sigh. "Alright.. But, if _that_ happens again, then we're calling it a day."

Feia nodded, then forced herself to look into the detective's eyes. If she focused on something, just _anything_, then she feels like she can get through with it. "Do you want me to repeat what I said before?"

Tsukauchi shook his head. "It's alright, I got it all written down already."

Aizawa stared at the man with a bit of awe. Everything that Feia had said before was pretty rushed out- hell, Aizawa wasn't even sure if he could remember what he heard, let alone write it down. _He must've already gotten experience from dealing with these kinds of situations already, _he thought to himself.

"Okay.." Feia gulped for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Overhaul, he's a very powerful man, much more than Chrono. He always seems angry, and.. He doesn't show mercy.. I guess he was the one that founded me, but I don't know when or how. He never told me."

"What does.. What _did_ he do to you, Feia?" Tsukauchi asked.

"He makes me use my quirk, and make me get stronger. B-before the base is gone, there used to be a certain hall with lots and lots of rooms. Each one has their own purpose, and he- he makes me do a lot of things, and-"

"It's okay," Tsukauchi interrupted. That's enough, you don't have to tell me about that part. I think Aizawa has probably seen those.. Same rooms you're talking about."

The girl was surprised when she heard him say that. She didn't know that Aizawa has seen those rooms. When Feia turned her head to see the hero, he was stiff as a board. She couldn't read his face, for it was inscrutable. She felt like he was showing off a lot of emotions, and at the same time, he wasn't.

"And, if you can, Feia," Tsukauchi continued. "Can you tell me about his quirk?"

Feia nodded quickly, maybe a bit _too quickly._ After taking a huge breath, she began to rush out everything she knows about the quirk. For her, it felt so fast that she didn't even remember describing it to them, but the moment she looked up, the looks of extreme discomfort between the men was clearly visible.

There was an awkward moment of silence since no one wanted to say anything.

"So.. The reasons for your scars.." Aizawa couldn't even finish that statement. All this information was overwhelming, confirming his worst fears about all those assumptions he has made before.

Feia didn't answer his ominous question. She just shifted her gaze back onto the floor. "He just wouldn't.. Stop. And I thought, he never will."

"No wonder the base was completely wiped out.." Suddenly, the detective took a deep breath. He rested his elbows onto the table, allowing his face to burrow into his hands. "I'm.. I'm so sorry Feia," He said, his voice above a whisper. "I had to know, but to think all of that happened, I-"

"It's okay, detective," Feia said. She shut her eyes before speaking one more. "I don't know how to explain it but, to say it all made me felt.. Relieved." She clutched onto her shirt once more, trying to find the right words to describe what she was feeling. "It's like something heavy was finally lifted off my head."

Aizawa looked at her. She wasn't wrong when she said that. The girl wasn't shaking anymore, and she doesn't look nervous as she was when they first walked into here. Granted, she wasn't really in the best of moods, but it was still something better.

Feia snapped her eyes once more. "There's still one more thing I have to say, if that's alright with you."

The detective rubbed his eyes before paying back attention to her. "Shoot."

"I used to listen to them a lot whenever they talk around me.. They always used the word 'Boss' or 'Yakuza.' Although, I don't know what that last word means.."

The detective immediately lightened up when he heard this. Finally, he has a lead to follow on. "Is there anything else?" He asked as he jotted quickly down onto the notepad.

Feia bit her lip. She tried her best to remember what Chrono said that night- the night where she has her last 'training'.

"_As you wish, Chi-... Overhaul," Chrono replied._

"_I thought I told you to drop my old name," Overhaul demanded. "It's not a part of me anymore. Overhaul is my new name now."_

"_Sir, I know, it's just.." Chrono sighed. "Not only is the name sudden, but switching between 'Chisaki' and 'Overhaul' between work and here is still something I'll have to adjust to.."_

"..Chisaki." Her eyes widened. "Chisaki!"

The men looked at her confusingly. "Chisaki?" Aizawa questioned.

"That's what Chrono called him before, but Overhaul warned him to not use that name anymore.."

Aizawa caught on. "So it must be his name, and yakuza groups aren't that common nowadays." He turned back towards the detective. "You think that's enough to go on?"

Tsukauchi nodded. "We have his name, looks, and affiliations... It would be a shame on the police department to _not _catch the guy."

Feia face lit up. "That's all I have, but will it really help?"

The detective shot up from his seat, surprising both of them. "I'll go and inform my colleagues of the new information," He nodded towards Feia. "Feia, you helped me more than I could have ever imagined. You can have my word that we will make sure these men will never come for you again."

As the detective started to walk out the door, Aizawa caught up to him. "Wait, Detective Tsukauchi!"

Tsukauchi turned around, surprised by the fact that Aizawa was willing to call out to him. "Yes, Aizawa?"

"I.. want to thank you," Aizawa mumbled. He cleared his throat. "I thought you're just making Feia do all of this for the sake of your job but.." The hero made sure to notice the detective's messy hair. His face also looks unshaven, and there were hints of dark circles under his eyes. "I can see that I was wrong, so, I'm sorry."

The detective smiled. "Those words mean a lot to me, thank you."

"You've helped Feia a lot, really. I thought to make her come here would make things worse for her but," The hero turned to sneak a glance back at the girl. "She seems content for now, and I'm really thankful for that. I'm still new at this whole guardianship thing, and so far, I'm not doing a great job."

"What? Aizawa, are you hearing yourself right?" The detective shook his head. "From what I can see, that girl trusts you more than anyone, and that enough tells me you're doing the best you can, and it's clearly more than enough."

Aizawa shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to the whole praising thing, and he doesn't think he ever will. "I, well- just make sure to take proper rests, detective."

Tsukauchi smiled. "I appreciate the thought, but not when there's a case like this." He turned to look at Feia. "Not when justice needs to be served- especially for her sake." He then opened his door. "I should go, but I hope you two nothing but peace and happiness for the long road again."

"Oh, wait, Mr. Detective!" Feia called out to him as she hopped off her chair, rushing to him. "Do you remember when I gave you that purple popsicle?"

Tsukauchi was surprised, but he nodded. "Yes, I do remember."

"Well, if I can give you another one.. Then it would be pink!"

"Pink?" Tsukauchi repeated after her. "Is there a reason for the sudden change?"

Feia nodded. She then gave him one of her big smiles, and it was the brightest one she made ever since she was freed.

"It's a secret!"

* * *

**A/N:** Phew, that was a long one. Sorry if the story may feel slow here, but there was some progress at least;;

I'm not exactly sure why I wrote Aizawa not liking the detective at first, but I thought it was a fun dynamic. Since he's still nineteen, I loved to imagine him as someone that's still a bit immature compared to his recent age in the story xD

Also, does it feel like Feia's character is slowly coming out to you? I was hoping that throughout the story, you can see how despite her beginnings, her personality will still continue to grow. I like making those kinds of characters a lot!

Alright, I think that's enough writing. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
